My Youth is Yours
by Shadowhuntersislove
Summary: When Clary met her schoolmate Isabelle Lightwood again, she had no idea her life was about to change forever. Clace AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Clary!"

Hearing her name, Clarissa, who was just putting the last of her groceries on the counter, turned around. She wasn't exactly sure who she was expecting but it was definitely not this.

Tall, beautiful, dangerous and wearing heels which were atleast 7 inches.

Isabelle Lightwood, queen bee and Clary's high school friend. Actually, Clary amended, friend was a broad term, she was more of an acquaintance. Their circles weren't really the same. Sure, they met in hallways and school games and maybe Clary had a crush on her adopted brother. But that was it. And yet here she was calling Clary's name like they were best friends.

"Clary! Oh my God, its been so long..", and that's all Clary heard before she assaulted by a hug that almost smothered her.

"Hey, Isabelle. How are you?", she asked when she was finally released by the girl.

"All good, I just came back home for the holidays. College is so damn hectic. You went to art school, right, how's that?"

Clary remembered that Izzy was on track to become a pathologist and had joined both her brothers to move to the other side of the country.

"Art school is good. So you here alone? Or are Alec and Jace here with you?" she finally asked.

Izzy just grinned and proceeded to tell her that the three of them have planned a month long excursion to Switzerland and they were super hyped to go. It was their first holiday since forever.

"Actually", she continued, "why don't you join us? We have a extra ticket? Mom refused to let Max go with us."

Clary was speechless. What could she say to such an offer.

Finally all she said was," I will confirm with mom and then tell you."

"Okay cool. Jace and Alec will be so excited." And with that Isabelle just left, leaving Clary to contemplate what she had just agreed to.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary spend the next few days convincing her mother that yes, she did indeed know these people. No, she was not getting hooked on any drugs. And yes, ahe was very much planning to join the Lightwoods to a trip to Switzerland. Once her mom was convinced, she messaged Izzy to confirm that sheb indeed will be joining the Lightwoods for the trip. She then went about trying to understand the people she had agreed to spend a month with and gauge how much they might have changed in the past few years, not that she actually knew any of them well enough to catch any minor differences.

To get to know the Lightwood siblings, she did the only thing she could think of. She stalked them online.

Isabelle as she had gotten to know from the meeting, was still very much the same. Beautiful and sexy, she was used to being the only girl in the lives of the boys around her. She was unapologetic and seemed to be very confident of her body if the pictures she posted online were anything to go by. But she also had the brains to match her beauty and had apparently been the topper of her class for three years straight.

Isabelle's brother, Alec Lightwood too was still very much the same. Tall, dark and handsome but for some reason unwilling to smile. But she was surprised to discover his wall was full of photos of him with some Asian guy who seemed especially fond of glitter. She soon deduced that he was Alec's boyfriend and his name was Magnus Bane. He was a studying to be an interior designer and was apparently crazy about Alec. Clary for her part had no idea that Alec was even gay. Sure she sometimes felt that Alec may have a crush on Jace but then who didn't? But all in all she was proud that Alec was now out and even smiling in some of the photos with his new beau.

Now came the most difficult one of the lot. Jace Herondale, Izzy and Alec's adopted brother, the king of high school and the object of Clary's affection all throughout high school. Tall, blond and well built he was every girl's dream. His heterochromia just made him all the more dreamy and his lips, Clary could just kiss them all day long. So, maybe Clary was not over Jace as much as she claimed to be, but well no one needed to know that. Jace was still very much the same. He believed in living life king sized and loved partying. And was still very much out of Clary's league.

From all this, Clary soon realised that the Lightwoods were still very much the same people they were in high school. Fun-loving, passionate and fiercely protective if each other. Although, she still had qualms about going half way across the world with practical strangers, Clary was excited. For the first time, in her life she was about to do something different, something fun, something adventurous and she was doing it for herself. Not because her mother forced her to or because she was expected to do this but because she wanted to do this.

So, as she started packing for her trip, Clary realised that all of her apprehensions were now gone and in their place was hope and excitement about the trip. Now she couldn't wait for next week to come, so she could just leave and have what she hoped would be the adventure of a lifetime.

The day she was scheduled to leave for Switzerland, all the bravado Clary felt had once again given way to the intial reservations she had about meeting the Lightwoods again. But she had committed and she wasn't going to back out of it.

So she said goodbye to her mom and her stepfather, Luke, called a cab and soon was on her way to the airport. As soon as she entered the waiting area, she was able to make out Izzy's unmistakable figure. Who else would wear boots with 6 inches heels for a 10 hour flight?

"Clary, you made it!", with that Clary was once again smothered by a hug.

"Iz, atleast let the poor girl breathe.", came a new voice for behind.

Clary turned to Alec Lightwood standing behind them. "Hello, there. Long time, no see", Alec said with a barely there smile, which depending on how you saw it could also be taken as a grimace. Thank God for small favors. Alec was apparently still the same grumpy and uninterested person he had been as a teenager.

"It's good to see you...", was all Clary could get out when Alec's phone interrupted her. Not even sparing her a glance Alec went away talking in a hushed voice to the person on the other end. Okay that was rude by even her standards.

She was pulled away from her daydream by a new voice joining them, "Well, if it isn't Fray. Finally put of your art books, huh?" Turning around made her come face-to-face with none other than Jace Herondale.

"Hello", she squeaked and just like that she knew that her face was as red as her half. Almost half a decade and the guy still had such an effect on her. It was just unfair!

She would possibly have continued staring at Jace and consequencely make a complete fool of herself had she not been interrupted by the accouncement that their flight was about to leave. She also noticed that Alec had indeed joined them again and the four of them made their way to the terminal.

Although, she wasn't sure about the trip, but she did know one thing, if the initial conversations were anything to go by, the trip sure would be an interesting one


	3. Chapter 3

The flight to Switzerland was eventful to say the least. Clary found herself seated between Jace and Alec. Izzy had gone off to sit beside some hot guy she found at the airport leaving her alone to embarrass herself in front of the Lightwood boys.

The flight started normally enough. But as soon as they were safely in air, Clary knew that it would be anything but normal. For one, the air hostess seemed to think that she was inivisible and completely ignore her until absolutely necessary. All of her attention was focused on Alec who was sitting in the aisle seat and was closest to her. As she bend in front of him giving a clear view of everything, Clary didn't think that Alec even knew what she was doing. At any rate, he never acknowledged it and continued typing on his phone like nothing was wrong. Clary felt a rush of triumph that maybe now that her efforts were thwarted, the air hostess would leave them alone. But no, she merely shrugged and turned her attentions to Jace.

If her flirting with Alec was midly irritating for Clary, her turning her attention to Jace was war. Okay, where did that come from? Clary was surprised by her sudden possessiveness over the guy. He was not hers to possess, as much as she may have wanted him to be. But she was there first so the air hostess with oh so tight shirt and ample clevage needed to go. So she did the only thing she could think of, she put her head on Jace's arm and glared at the hostess till she gave up on her efforts and went on her way. Thankfully, Jace though confused didn't try to push her off. And then later, if Clary told Jace that she was just tired and no, she was not trying to mark her "territory" well then that was her choice.

With the hostess fiasco safely out of the way, Clary thought that they might have some quiet and maybe she could complete some on her sketches. But, what she didn't take into consideration were Jace's hyperactive tendencies. Once the initial attraction of watching the world below ended, Jace was in constant need for attention from someone.

"Clarryyyyy, what are you making?", Jace asked for what seemed to the millionth time.

"I told you, I am making a sketch for my college exhibition. And its nothing definite yet. Just bits and pieces.", she replied, again.

Clary really wasn't feeling much love for Jace at that very moment. Why he didn't tell Alec to get off his phone and talk to him was beyond her. Fed up and seeing that she wasn't getting much work done anyways, she finally decided to let go of her work and talk to Jace instead. She learnt that while Izzy was studying to be a pathologist and Alec a vet, Jace himself was planning to become a photographer. He wanted to host his own travel show one day. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about his passion, reminded Clary of her own mom when she was in the zone talking about art. They talked for hours, about every topic from their favorite movies to their exes (not that Clary ever had been in a relationship, they all seemed to fizzle out after only one date) and everything in between.

Seeing that Alec was still on his phone, she finally got the courage to ask him who Alec was talking to for the past few hours.

"Oh, he's talking to Magnus. That's his boyfriend. He studies at our school and well, they are the kind of couple who will kick you ass and look good while doing it. But they don't do that well with separation. Hence, the constant messaging. But they are kinda cute together, totally in love. Makes me wanna puke.", Jace answered.

At hearing Magnus' name, Alec finally switched his phone off and instead glared at Jace. "Why don't you just tell her where we live, so she could come visit us?", Alec said with what were lethal amounts of sarcasm.

"Well, good idea, Clary you must get bored in NYC with the same people for company. Why don't you visit us at our college? You can totally live in Malec's loft.", Jace answered apparently used to Alec's way of talking.

"Malec?", okay Clary was confused, she thought the guy was called Magnus.

"You know, Magnus and Alec, Malec. Believe me, when those two finally kissed the entire university cheered, the sexual tension was so high. And some fangirl dubbed them Malec and well the name stuck."

"They kissed in front of the entire university?", this definitely did not go with the image of Alec Clary had in her mind.

"Yup. In the middle of a party no less. It was awesome! I was so proud." , and Jace actually did look proud.

"Okay. Enough. It happened and now we are in a happy relationship. Now please change the topic", Alec nearly begged. But Clary was pleasantly surprised to see that there was a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Oohh..we should definitely play truth and dare.", Jace said.

"Yes, cause we are 13 year old girls on a sleepover.", was all Alec had to say about the topic.

Leaving the two brothers fighting Clary focused on what all she had learned in the past few hours. Alec was happy. Way happier than he had been in high school. And he apparently lived with his boyfriend. This Alec was very much different from the sullen, always right teenager who Clary had last seen. The few times they had interacted in school Alec had been sad almost melancholy like he was hiding a part of himself. Now, seeing him laugh with Jace, Clary waswas sure that he was actually happy and not just pretending for someone else's sake.

Jace, though, was still very much of a enigma to her. He was the same. Happy, flirty, hyperactive. Yet he ways he had matured. The passion she saw when he talked about photography was enough to rival her own passion about her art. He was clear about his dreams which was more than what could be said about her.

With each passing moment, Clary was more and more sure of her decision. Maybe after this trip inspiration will strike her and she could finally submit the artwork she had been stuck on for the past few weeks. She was hopeful, at least.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary was brought out of her musings by the accouncement that their flight was now descending. As she stepped foot in the cold Swiss air, she felt in herself a new energy, like something good was about to happen. They soon found the driver with the signboard saying "Lightwoods". Clary was relieved that atleast they were not going to have to wait around for a taxi when suddenly the hotel logo caught her eye and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Four seasons? We are going to be living in Four Seasons..? Are you kidding me?", it was only after that Clary realised how loud she had been. Trying to cover her face which was beginning to turn as red as her hair, she just marched on ahead ignoring the chuckles and laughter of her travel companions behind her.

For Clary the stay at the hotel was a new experience all in itself. She was a simple girl from Brooklyn who sure knew how to eat in a sophisticated manner but who was used to living in much simpler hotel rooms which cost less than a quarter of the family suite she now found herself in. Cause a family suite was what it was.

The suite, which was atleast as big as the loft she used to live in, had four separate bedrooms, a dining room, a salon, a terrace and an honest to God private swimming pool. And that's not mentioning the Jacuzzi. Okay, so maybe she stood gawking at the room for quite some time, but that was no reason for her friends (at least she hoped they were friends) to laugh at her. They were laughing way to much today.

Seeing as it was soon to be dark, they decided to go to room, wash up and meet back in the main room from where they will proceed to dinner. Clary loathed the fact that the dinner was definitely to be a formal affair and she would have to dress up for it. She just hoped that they could have private dinners with just the four of them in the future, so she could eat in her sweatpants and enjoy it!

But today she knew she will have to push through. So she cleaned up, put on a dress and heels and went outside. Jace was the only one in the room. And oh God, if Jace looked hot in plain jeans and leather jackets, he looked like pure sin in a tux. He hadn't tried to style his hair, prefering their natural look and was in process of making a drink for the bar (they had a fully stocled private bar as well..this was getting ridiculous).

"Do you want a drink",Clary was brought out of her musings by Jace's voice.

"No thanks. I don't drink.", okay why did she say that? He's gonna think she is a loser.

"Oh cool. Neither do I actually but you know special ocassions.", Jace answered. Wait, what? She probably would have let her surprise show on her face and further embarrassed them both if Jace hadn't continued, " Also, you have been holding out on me. Didn't know you had such an amazing figure under all those ugly sweaters you always wear. You look hot, Fray."

And Clary blushed, again! Thats the third time in the span of less than 24 hours. Damn it!

Deciding to try and act cool all she said was, "Well, you know me, the hot nerd."

That was cool, right?

Jace, though, just smirked and went back to his drink. There was a brief silence which wasn't uncomfortable at all.

Finally deciding to break it, Clary asked," I get Izzy. But what's taking Alec so long?"

"Why, Fray, you find my company that boring? And Alec he's probably asked Magnus his opinion on one thing or another and Magnus made him change clothes atleast thrice before settling on the first one itself. He will be out soon."

Clary laughed as she imagined Alec modelling clothes in front of his laptop. "Damn. I would love to meet Magnus.", she told Jace.

"Well you will. Did Izzy mention we might be going to Paris for a while..", as she nodded her head he continued ".. he's scheduled to join us there. You will be treated to Malec in their full glory in the most romantic city in the world."

"You guys really did go out, didn't you? I mean Switzerland and Paris? That must be expensive.", ever since the first time she had met Izzy, Clary had been curious. What type of college students went on a month long swiss trip? Sure, she knew the Lightwoods were loaded but this seemed a little too extensive.

"Well this is kind of a last hurray for all of us. And it would have been for Max too, if he had come. You know before I leave for Spain and Max has his...", as Jace trailed off, Clary could see he didn't want to talk about it. Earlier when Izzy had mentioned that their little brother wouldn't be able to join them, Clary thought it was because of some everyday reason, but now seeing the expression on Jace's face she wasn't so sure. brother

And then there was the bomb, which meant that even if Clary could somehow become friends with Jace (and make him fall in love with her, which could totally happen) it was doomed. Deciding not to worry about it for the time being, she pushed it to the back of her mind and came back to more cheerful topics.

"So Paris, huh? I always wanted to go to Paris. Its a dream of mine. But I don't know the first thing about the city.", Clary said.

"Don't you worry. I will help you. A photographer is probably the best guide you can have when in a new city. I have gone there before, so don't worry."

Clary couldn't believe her ears. "You will help me see the city?"

All Jace did was grin, "Its a date", he said.

And Clary barely resisted the urge to start jumping up and down like a maniac. She probably would have done something equally embarrassing had Alec not taken that moment to enter.

And just like Jace went off asking Alec if he wanted a drink and teasing him of taking longer than a girl to get ready.

It was then that Izzy finally came out, looking incredible in a black evening dress and high heels. As they proceeded to dinner, she caught Jace's smile as he turned her way. She didn't know whether Jace meant that they will go on a date as friends or whether it was an actual date. But there was something attractive about going out in the city of Love with the one who had got away because she was too shy to say something. Whatever the case maybe, she just hoped that she didn't do anything stupid that might ruin the newly minted friendship with the Lightwoods.


	5. Chapter 5

Clary woke up the next morning feeling rested and ready for the day ahead. As she went outside in search of breakfast, she saw Alec sitting in the balcony, with a feast fit for kings in front of him. Sparing a glance around the suite and confirming that no one else was awake yet, Clary decided to go and join Alec.

"Good morning", she said as she made her way to the table "Its truly a beautiful morning."

"That it is", Alec said without even sparing her a look, well atleast he wasn't actively ignoring her. That was a definite improvement.

"Did you order everything they had for breakfast, or..?", Clary asked trying to break the ice between them.

"No, this is complimentary because of Robert.", Alec answered.

Clary vaguely remembered that Robert Lightwood, the patriach of the Lightwood family had quite the fortune. What he did was never clear to her nor was she ever particularly interested in it. But from what she had seen in just two days, he did enjoy some considerable benefits in a lot of places. Clary also registered that Alec had called Robert by his name instead of Dad, or even father. That was certainly odd. Although she was definitely in no position to judge as her own relationship with her father was turbulent to say the least and amounted to just 3 brief meetings in the past 21 years.

"Clary? Clary? Hello?",she was so lost in her thoughts that she barely registered someone was calling her name. She turned to see Isabelle staring at her. It was evident from her eyes that she had just woken up. But apart from that she looked completely flawless, even her hair was perfect. What kind of sorcery did Izzy do, Clary would never understand.

"Sorry, what? ", she finally said.

"I just said that you should eat as much as you can. We are leaving for the Alps today. And will be spending the rest of the time there, we have rented this quaint little cottage at a hillside. It will be awesome.", Izzy told her.

"Oh okay, how are we getting to the Alps?", Clary asked.

This time it was Alec who replied,"We have rented a car. If the roads are good, its barely a 3 hours drive. We should leave by noon atleast."

"Or as soon as our favorite blonde wakes up.", Izzy said laughing.

"Well we could wake him up...", Clary definitely did not like the playful smile Alec got when he said that. She may not have been around the siblings for long, but she too knew that the smile was a sure shot sign that Alec was upto to some mischief.

"Wannabe?", Izzy asked.

"Wannabe.",answered her older brother.

Clary seriously hated being kept in the dark. So she finally asked, "Guys care to explain?"

Izzy just grinned but explained none the less,"Jace absolutely detests the song. You play it and there's a 100% chance he will stop whatever he is doing and will come out to make you stop. It's comical how fast he will appear. So, whenever we need to wake him up we just put the song at the highest volume and we start jumping up and down on his bed. Rather I jump, Alec is too busy singing the song."

Clary was not sure she understood but she did have one question, "Alec sings wannabe?"

"Please, don't go on his whole sullen persona. He is actually too gay to function. If I had to describe him in one sentence it would probably be 'he's not interested in being polite or heterosexual'.", was Izzy's answer.

"Okay. If your professional opinion on me is done, can we go wake him up. We really need to leave if we wanna be settled in the cabin before nightfall.", shit! Clary had forgotten Alec was there.

"Okay lets go.", with that Izzy left the balcony and went back inside with Alec and Clary following her.

Jace's bedroom was pretty much the same as Clary's except his had clothes scattered everywhere. Clary was almost sure she heard Alec mutter something along the lines of sloppy, untidy fucker but maybe she just imagined that. Her attention was drawn to Jace who was sleeping in the middle of the queen sized bed.

Sadly his bottom half was covered by the blankets, but Clary was treated to his well built upper body. She definitely did not want to climb onto the bed and count his abs. Nope, never! His hair was a tousled mess and he looked as gorgeous as ever. Okay so maybe Clary was drooling a bit and if she had a few daydreams about waking up to that face and body for the rest of her life, it was no one's business.

She was snapped out of it by the sound of someone softly clearing their throat. As she blushed, Izzy and Alec just gave her knowing grins. With that Izzy grabbed her hand and Alec started the song on his phone.

As the first beats of the Spice Girls hit came on, Izzy literally dragged Clary to the moddle of the room and started moving her body to the rythmn of the song. Before she knew it, Clary too was very much into it. Without any crowds around and just her friends for company, she felt much better dancing. She didn't realise that the song had ended, until she heard Alec's voice saying, "Cut!" followed by a whistling sound.

She turned around to see Jace sitting up on the bed, looking at her with eyes filled with wonder, amusement and what she could only describe as lust. Which was impossible, wasn't it?

"Damn Fray, first you take off your sweaters and show off that amazing body and now these moves. Where were you in high school?", Jace asked in a deep voice which was still heavy with sleep.

Okay, Clary was brave enough to admit that the voice did things to her. Bad, bad things. "I was always right there, but you were the one not paying attention.", Crap, why did she say that?

"Yeah well, its a proven fact that I am a complete idiot. But belive me, you have my attention now", and with that Jace slid off the bed and swaggered to the bathroom.

Clary would have probably stood there gawking at his oh so hot ass and his insinuation that there is a chance of something happening between them, if she hadn't heard Izzy scream from outside. "No, Alec you can't put that video online. We look horrible in it."

"If I was you I would definitely go and help Izzy, you never know what Alec is capable of", Jace said poking his head out of the bathroom for a brief moment.

Shaking her head at the strangeness of the situation she now found herself in, Clary went away to try and keep the eldest Lightwood sibling from posting the video of her dancing dressed in sweatpants and a Tshirt 4 sizes too big. All in all it was a pretty good start to the trip.


	6. Chapter 6

They were able to leave for Alps by noon. If only because of Alec's relentless pushing. After Jace had eaten the entire feast as breakfast, they all piled down and waited for the car to come. Clary didn't know why she thought that the Lightwoods would rent a car that will easily blend in the crowd. The car they finally did rent was a Mercedes SUV. Clary was just relieved that she didn't have to drive it.

Her relief was shortlived. As the person who did end up driving was Jace. He drove like a complete maniac and throughout the entire trip Clary was seriously scared for her life. Alec and Izzy were completely relaxed like this was a normal occurence and what did Clary know, maybe it was?

Once during the trip Alec did the mistake of switching on the radio. He put on a classic radio channel. Clary who was taking this time to sketch the scenery around her had no problem with that. The music was relaxing. She wished the same could be said for Jace.

"Dude, what the fuck is this?", Jace said.

"It is classy music. Not that you would know anything about it.", Alec answered.

"Hello? You forgot the first rule of driving. Driver chooses the music.", Jace said as he flashed Clary with a triumphant grin. How he managed to look at her and still not crash the car, she will never know.

Having said that, Jace changed the channel without waiting for Alec's reply. Alec for his part just snorted and started typing on his phone. By now even Clary knew he was most probably complaining to Magnus.

Jace for his part put on a channel which was featuring the latest pop hits. As the first beats of Shape of You came on, Izzy excitedly bend forward and increased the volume. Again Clary was not sure how anyone could be that flexible but Izzy managed perfectly.

She started singing at her loudest pitch. Clary didn't know how to tell her she kinda sorta sucked at singing. Afterall she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Apparently Jace had no qualms about the same,"Damn it, Izzy stop singing. You singing is worse than your cooking."

Clary's eyes met Jace in the rearview mirror and he must have understood her quiet message. "Izzy's cooking is only slightly less injurious than her singing. That is of course if you can actually manage to chew the food and keep it down."

Alec snorted again.

Clary was officially worried."Izzy? You wouldn't be cooking for us anytime soon right?"

It was Alec who answered,"No she wouldn't, it will either be me or Jace who cooks. I would like to return home alive."

Jace just said,"Did Magnus change his name to home?"

Alec just glared at Jace and impressively Jace did not even flinch. Any lesser man would have run away much earlier.

Clary finally offered, "I can cook too, if you want, no problem."

Alec looked at her and gave her what was possibly the first smile she had ever seen on his face. She just about controlled herself from pumping her fists in the air and jumping.

Izzy decided that in revenge for them insulting her food she will treat them all to an impromptu concert. As she sang Taylor Swift in a voice which was way too loud, Jace finally got fed up.

"Izzy, please stop! What can I do to make you stop. I could beg", Alec had had enough too.

"Make Jace sing.", Izzy said with an evil grin and flashed a mischievous smile to Clary.

"Fine, but not this. Next song.", Jace conceded as Alec gave an approving nod.

The next song that came on was by Enrique and one of Clary's personal favorites. As Jace started singing, Clary was seriously surprised. His voice could only be described as angelic. It was so damn good. And Clary was actually really sad when the song ended.

"Thats all from Jace Herondale today. Please tune in again.", Alec said as Jace ended his song.

As Izzy burst out laughing, Jace finally switched off the radio with so much force that Clary was actually expecting it to come out of its socket. The next half an hour was spend in silence which was broken only by Alec and Jace discussing their favourite football teams, but it was not long before Izzy started whining that she was getting bored again.

"Give that girl something to do.", Alec finally snapped. Clary who had been unable to draw anything since she started, finally let it go."Look Clary is done, talk to her," with that Alec dismissed her and went back to his conversation with Jace.

Izzy apparently liked her brother's idea and turned to Clary,"So, Fray, hot girl like you, must have boyfriend, spill."

Clary was sure she was red as a tomato. From a world of topics, Izzy had to asl her this. Her eyes again met Jace's in the rear view mirror. All she got was a raised eyebrow.

"At the moment? No boyfriend. I did go on some dates but nothing worked out. You know?", Clary answered.

"Ah! Tragic. I just broke up too. My boyfriend, Meliorn, awesome guy, beautiful, but a total asshole. He wanted an open relationship. I said no. So he broke up with me. I was heartbroken.", Izzy said.

Jace literally stopped the car as he turned to stare at Izzy. Alec too was looking at her with disbelief.

"It took you two shots of vodka and new Jimmy Choos to get over the guy. What type of heartbreak is that?", Alec asked, looking like he was seriously judging Izzy.

"Well, normally it takes me just one shot, you know? This was serious.", Izzy defended herself.

Jace just smirked, high fived Izzy and started the car back up. "Not all of us find perfect relationships Alec which would tear us apart if they ever ended. Stop rubbing it in our face. Right Clary?"

Clary just nodded her yes. But in that moment she couldn't help but think that if she ever did get Jace, it will take much more than Jimmy Choo to cheer her up after that break up.

The rest of the trip was relatively tame, with just one memorable fight where Izzy stole Jace's phone and started reading some of his texts with a girl who was apparently Jace's friends with benefits presently. and no, Clary was not jealous, thank you very much. Although the way Izzy glanced at her, she didn't think she was fooling anybody.

They finally reached the cabin. It was alot of things. Small was not one of them. Inside someone had already lit a fire and it was warm and inviting. Alec told her it was probably the housekeeper who did this. Thank god for the housekeeper, thats all Clary had to say.

Entering and looking around, Clary was instantly sure of one thing, she will enjoy living in her. And looking at the siblings arguing over which room will be whose, she also knew that the rest of the trip will be equally interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Clary sucked at skiing. A week at the cabin and that was what she had learnt. She had literally no skill. The amount of times she had fallen on her ass were just embarrassing. It wasn't as if she didn't try. She had tried everything. She even took classes with an instructor but she still was unable to stay upright for more than a few minutes.

The Lightwoods on the other hand, seemed to be born for this. Alec was probably the most graceful person she had seen while he was on the slopes. Izzy too was absolutely perfect. One incident in particular stood out in her memory. A few days ago, some guys did the mistake on catcalling Izzy and implying that she should go with them and forget skiing, because she anyways won't be able to do anything.

The speed with which Izzy had slipped past them and gone down the slope had caused all of their jaws to drop in the most amazing and comical way. It has also sent Jace and Alec into fits of laughter.

Lastly, Jace looked every bit the beautiful person Clary knew him to be. He loved speed and it was evident in his continuous choice of the highest and steepest slopes possible.

The worst thing of all was the fact, that Clary wasn't only bad at skiing, she was absolutely hopeless in ice skating too. They had gone to a frozen lake some distance away, one afternoon to try their hand in skating. But this time Clary was not the only one falling every few seconds, Alec was right there with her.

Finally Jace and Izzy took pity on them. And that's how Clary spent the afternoon holding on to Jace's hand for dear life and gliding along side him. It was quite possibly the single most romantic thing she had done with any person. And even Alec and Izzy giggling behind them like a couple of crazy people, couldn't deter them.

And maybe it was Clary's imagination, but by the end of that afternoon, she was not the only one reluctant to let go. Jace seemed equally unwilling to stray from her side.

So after a week on constant exercise, Clary finally decided that today she will relax in front of the fireplace with her sketch pad and draw. Alec and Izzy had left to do some shopping and a nearby town and will be back only by evening. So that left Clary alone in the cabin with Jace, and no, she was not nervous at all.

Although it was almost noon, Jace was still asleep. So Clary set up the fireplace herself, and started her sketch. As she often did since she had come on this trip, she found herself drawing Jace. She was not even kidding, her entire sketch book was full of Jace, Jace sitting in the rocking chair, Jace skiing, Jace on the lift, Jace sleeping on the couch, Jace cooking. It was as if sub consciously she was always scrutinizing him and memorising every detail.

This time she was drawing Jace sitting in front of the fireplace reading a book.

"If I didn't know better I would say you are stalking me." So engrossed was Clary that she didn't hear Jace until he was right behind her.

Covering her blush with her hair, Clary said "I like drawing beautiful things. And you are a very beautiful person."

And wasn't that the truth? From the heterochromatic eyes to the blonde hair which Clary just wanted to run her fingers through, he was absolutely breathtaking. She knee giys maybe didn't like being described as beautiful or pretty, but there really wasn't any other adjective to describe Jace.

Now it was Jace's turn to blush. "So maybe you should draw yourself. You are beautiful too."

Clary sure was surprised. "But I am nothing special." she said, finally letting some of her insecurities show. She knew the truth. She really wasn't all that beautiful or striking or hot like some girls.

"What are you talking about? You are absolutely amazing." Jace said.

He must have read the uncertainty in her eyes as he continued. "I mean you dance on Spice Girls songs like no one is watching, you managed to find your own place in a very tightly knit trio, you even managed to enter Alec's good grace. Do you know how hard that is?"

By now Clary was as red as a tomato, but Jace went on.

"You are an amazing artist if that sketch is anything to go by. Even after you fell every few minutes, you had the spirit to get up again and again. Hell, you agreed to come to a trip with complete strangers and you are rocking it. Even I know we are impossible to deal with. You are so busy being you, you have no idea how amazing you are."

Clary finally told him to stop.

"But why?" He asked.

"Because if you continue this for one more minute, I will fall iirrevocably in love with you and yoy are going away after this trip so that can't happen." she said.

"Can I confess something Clary? That night at the supermarket, I was there. I was the one who told Izzy to approach you" he looked abashed like a little kid caught stealing cookies.

"But why?" she couldn't for the life of her understand this.

"Isn't it obvious. Because I liked you. All through high school, I had the biggest crush on you. But I also knew it would never work. Girls like you and guys like me never work. And I was never brave enough to ask you out anyways. You were so unreachable always under your books and art supplies. So when I saw you at the market, I really couldn't resist it. I don't know why I asked you to this trip but maybe I hope I might have a chance. Maybe." Jace finished.

Clary was shocked and she was sure her mouth was hanging open. All of a sudden, Jace's remarks about her body, her dancing, even the glances and smirks in the rearview mirror made a lot more sense. She was silent for a long time and he evidently took it for something else entirely.

"And I know its a lot to process so I am gonna leave you here and go make lunch. I truly am sorry for not telling you earlier. I just wanted a chance to get to know you." he said as he got up.

Clary couldn't stop herself. She got up and went up to him. And just like that without thinking about the future, or the fact that in three weeks they will go their separate ways maybe never to meet again, she threw her arms around Jace and kissed him.

She didn't even know they were moving but she soon found herself with her back to the sofa with Jace's hands all over her. He soon flipped them so that Clary was sitting in Jace's lap and could control the pace of their now somewhat less frantic kissing.

She doesn't know how long they made out in that sofa but that was how Alec and Izzy found them when they got home. With their rumpled clothes and messy hair, she was sure they made quite the pair.

But all Izzy did was smirk, although Clary was sure that Alec passed some money to his sister.

"Are you kidding me? You bet on us? Isabelle I expected this from but Alexander you too?" Jace looked like he was still deciding whether to be amused or angry.

This Clary decided was the correct time to maybe untangle herself and she got off Jace's lap to make her way to her room on unstable legs.

She heard a low whistling sound behind her. "You did that with only make out session? Damn, bro, you are good." That was definitely Izzy.

And thats all she heard before she shut the door and slid down thinking of all that had happened in one afternoon. She was sure that the smile did not leave her face the rest of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of Clary's stay in the quaint little cabin in the Alps was probably her best holiday till date. Her days consisted of playing in the snow with the siblings, and at night she was content to curl up at Jace's side in front of the fireplace and sketch. But soon they had to say goodbye to the snow capped peaks. It was time for the next stretch of their journey. They were going to Paris!

Clary was excited. Paris was home to paintings by some of the most well known artists of all time after all. It was her life's dream to see the Mona Lisa and she would finally be able to complete it. The only person more excited than her was Alec.

He, afterall, hadn't been able to touch his boyfriend for more than a month. On the way to the airport, she found herself seated in the backseat next to the oldest Lightwood sibling. He was nearly hyperventilating.

"Alec I can feel you from here. Calm down. You are scaring Clary." Izzy finally admonished her brother.

"Izzy. He can't help it. He's been away from the love of his life for oh-so-long. Our favorite pair pf star crossed lovers need to meet again." Even Jace couldn't resist teasing Alec.

Alec for his part just ignored his siblings and continued staring out of the window. But even Clary could see that he had calmed down alot.

Their flight to Paris was uneventful. With the exception of Jace asking very politely if she wanted to join the mile high club. She declined on principle but seeing the look on his face afterwards, she wished she had agreed. Still, a long drawn out kiss and a promise that she will make it up to him, brought that beautiful smile back on his face.

As they walked out of the airport, and Clary got her first look at the city, she was in love. She knew it was beautiful, of course she did, but she didn't know it was this breathtaking.

As she was gazing at the city, Izzy came to stand beside her.

"Beautiful isn't it? I love this city. It's just so vibrant. And so romantic."

"That it is.." Clary replied, "I wanted to come her since forever. Izzy, I just wanted to thank you, for you know, allowing me to join you guys on this trip. It means alot."

"Oh. Not a problem. You do know it wasn't my idea..right?"

Clary laughed, "Yes I do. But you executed the plan beautifully, my compliments. I didn't have the slightest idea Jace was behind the whole thing."

Izzy just grinned at her "I am talented that way. Anyways, we should go. Jace and Alec are waiting for us."

They had apparently rented another car. This time a black convertible which Alec was driving. With Jace riding in the backseat. Jace had slipped on his sunglasses and was sitting with his leag spread out before him, sipping a beer. Izzy just winked at her before going to sit in the passenger seat.

Clary pushed Jace's legs aside and made a place for herself. Jace just smirked but made no effort to give her a little more space. Alec finally started the car and they were off.

"So where are we living this time" Clary asked Jace, knowing that it will definitely be somewhere luxurious.

Jace, who was currently playing with the sticker of the beer bottle, looked at her and answered "Maryse and Robert own a penthouse here in Paris. They have already told the housekeeper to ready it for us. So we will be staying there."

"Is a penthouse big enough for 4 people." Clary asked, skeptical.

"Five, not four." Alec corrected.

"It is a penthouse in the board sense of the word Clary. I assure you all five of us will be able to live there, without a problem. And we also have a outdoor swimming pool and jacuzzi. You did pack swimwear right?" Izzy finally told her.

"Uh...swimwear..oops?" Clary blushed.

"Don't worry. I will lend you something. A day on rooftop poolside is a must."

"Now that is a day I will enjoy. Clary will look hot. I just know it." Jace said somewhat dreamily. Clary was worried that the beer had gone straight to his head.

Izzy apparently decided to ignore her brother and continued "And we get to see Jace and Magnus shirtless. The temperature hits the roof."

Alec just snorted. "He's mine Iz back off." But even she could tell there was no threat in Alec's words.

Finally they reached the penthouse. It was tasteful, classy and huge. And it had the most amazing view of the Eiffel Tower.

"So, I think we should leave mom and dad's bedroom empty. And Max's is full of his toys so that's out too. I will take my own. Magnus can bunk with Alec but please keep it down..." Izzy said with a pointed look at her brother "..Jace will obviously take his own room and Clary you can either take the spare or you can sleep with Jace? Views?"

Before Clary had a chance to answer, Jace was there "She will stay with me. Won't you Clary?" And how could Clary say no to those eyes.

Izzy nodded as if she had expected this all along. "Okay thats done. Now I am famished and tired. So why don't we go and settle in. And then meet again here to see what Mrs. Louise, thats our housekeeper Clary, has left for us?"

There were affirmations from around the room and the companions went to their respective rooms.

As Clary and Jace entered his, no their, room Jace turned to her and said "I have never had a girl in my room before. Not only here but even in New York. You will be the first."

It was then that Clary saw a new side of Jace. One that was both vulnerable and far away from his bad boy persona.

"Well then I will be honored." she said as she went on tiptoes to kiss him.

Later as Jace stripped her of her clothes, and they both entered the shower, Clary came to a realisation. She was in love with this beautiful boy with his multicolored eyes. Sure, at the beginning of the trip it was just an unrequited highschool crush, which she wished would be reciprocated. But then which girl didn't hope that her highschool crush would like her.

But after spending more than two weeks with the boy in her arms, she was in love with this boy. A boy about whom she knew nothing other than the fact that he loved his siblings more than life itself. And they loved him back just as fiercely.

Then as Jace started kissing her neck and making his way downwards, she lost her train of thought. So she let it go and instead focused on the feeling on Jace's lips.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Clary woke up alone. As she got dressed and made her way to the kitchen she heard the sounds of laughter. The scene she encountered was both unexpected and heartwarming. Jace was at the counter, shirtless, cooking pancakes. Izzy was trying to help but judging by Jace's expression her help wasn't appreciated.

A man Clary had never seen before, was sitting on the counter with Alec standing between the newcomer's legs. Both of their heads were bent together in such a way that although she could see Alec's profile, the other guy's face was completely hidden. Alec was apparently showing the other man pictures on his phone.

It was then that Clary remembered that Alec's boyfriend was indeed scheduled to join them that morning. She soom realised that the newcomer could only be Magnus. Magnus and Alec, or Malec as they were called by Jace, also seemed to be the source of laughter. From the way they were giggling, she guessed that Alec was telling his beloved some of the tales of their trip to Switzerland.

It was the first time Clary had seen the eldest Lightwood laugh so freely. Alec laughed with his entire body and his hazel eyes lit up with happiness. The artist in Clary was begging her to go to her room and bring out her sketch book, to just capture that moment. Up until then, she had thought that Jace and Izzy were exaggerating their brother's love for his boyfriend, but looking at the couple now, even she had no trouble believing that they loved each other, plain and simple.

"Clary! Babe, how long have you been standing there? Come in." Jace said as he saw her standing by the doorway. Then he turned to his brother "Oi! Lovebirds, there are other people in the room."

Despite Jace's rebuttal, it was only after Clary had taken a seat on one of the stools by the counter, that they let go of their conversation and Alec moved away from between Magnus' legs.

Magnus was possibly the first man she had met whose eyeliner game was so on point. Other than that Magnus seemed to give off a presence that demanded attention. He was hot and was well aware of it. His shirt with the top few buttons undone, the abundance of rings and necklaces, even the make up all compelled people to look at him. If you had asked Clary, Magnus seemed like the last person who would date or even get along with Alec, who was moody and whose wardrobe consisted on only one color: black.

But then again she didn't know them or their relationship, so who was she to judge?

"Hello there biscuit. I am Magnus Bane." Magnus said as he took a seat beside her and extended a hamd for her to shake.

"Clary Fray." she said shaking his hand. It was then that she noticed his nail polish. It was seriously unfair that he was better at this stuff than her.

"So you are the one who stole Jace's heart?" He said as he regarded her. "Hot. Although the hairstyle could definitely be improved. But you will do."

"Um..thank you?" Clary wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Clary don't worry. Magnus fancies himself to be a self apointed expert. But his advice is always good. I mean he helped me change my entire wardrobe. We can do that for you?" Izzy said from her place where she was putting pancakes unto two plates, which were promptly delivered to Magnus and Clary, with a cup of black Coffe for Clary and green tea for Magnus.

By now the four of them were well aware of each others' preferences after all.

"Right, maybe we could redo Clary's wardrobe?" Izzy asked looking at Magnus "We are in Paris anyways. Let's go shopping."

"I would love too. With the right clothes, biscuit will look like a bomb." Magnus replied. None of the bothered to lool at Clary who was sitting right there.

"All we will need now are credit cards. Mine is on limit. So boys?" Izzy said extending her hand in a silent invitation to her brothers.

Alec and Jace who had till that moment had been unsuccessfully trying to control their laughter at the the way Clary was blatantly ignored by both Magnus and Izzy, just looked at each other and heaving a long suffering sigh just shook their heads.

"Alexander, darling don't be like that. Please?" this time Magnus begged Alec.

And just like that Alec was sliding a black credit card towards his boyfriend. Where did that come from. Magnus just gave Clary a triumphant grin.

They were joined by the Lightwood siblings with their own plates and cups of coffee.

"So Blondie, can we steal your girl?" Magnus asked Jace.

"Nope, not this time. She's all mine. We have only two weeks after all." Jace said sending a smirk at Magnus.

Clary just glared at him. She existed damn it.

"Biscuit you tell. Shopping with us. Or going with Blondie?" Magnus asked her, finally.

Clary thought to go shopping just to get back at Jace for so shamelessly ignoring her when she was right next to her. But then Jace said that she was planning to take her to see the Mona Lisa today and her decision was made.

"Sorry, Magnus. Artist's soul." she said.

"Well then the rest of us will go shopping." Magnus said high fiving Izzy.

"Wait? Why am I going? I hate shopping." Alec, who had been silent till now, finally joined the conversation.

"You are there to carry the bags obviously." Izzy said with a look towards her brother.

Alec just gave her the middle finger and shook his head.

"Please, Alexander?" Magnus asked.

And Alec agreed. Now Clary had to ask.

"Just how whipped is Alec?" Clary finally asked.

This caused an array of reactions around the table. Jace spit out his coffee, Alec just sputtered red in face, Izzy stared at Clary in wonder and Magnus started laughing.

"I love her. Lets keep her." Magnus said, wiping his tears, as he finally stopped laughing.

Clary just smiled at him. Jace was still looking at her in wonder and amazement and Alec refused to meet her eyes. Izzy was hiding her smirk behind her cup but was failing miserably. all in all just a normal breakfast.

As they all returned to their rooms, Clary sat on the bed, giving Jace the first go in the shower.

"Did I offend Alec?" Clary asked looking at Jace, as he took off his sweatpants.

"No, you didn't. He's just not used to it. It will be okay." He reassured her.

Clary nodded trusting his judgement.

"So, today is it the date I was promised." Clary asked with a wink in his direction.

"Nah. Today is just for fun. I promised to take you around Paris and show you best spots. So this is the start. What better than the Louvre for an artist?" Jace said with a smile.

"Okay." Clary said.

"But the date will come, I promise." he said as he finally entered the bathroom and closed the door behind himself.

Clary just lay on the bed thinking how much her life had changed. Less than a month ago, she was living a monotonous life, boring and repetitive. But now, here she was, sharing a room with her highschool crush and about to fulfill one of her biggest dreams : seeing the Mona Lisa. She had made amazing friends. Life was good.


	10. Chapter 10

Jace was clearly not joking when he said he knew all the best spots in Paris. After visiting Louvre and seeing the Mona Lisa is all its glory, which definitely made the artist in Clary sing, Jace had decided to take her to some on the other tourist destinations in the city.

Looking around her, Clary could understand why Paris was called the city of love. The city was beautiful. The soft sounds of the Seine flowing were a constant melody. The streets were full of lovers, kissing, cuddling or just staring into each others' eyes. Clary, distantly realised, that if someone say her and Jace at that moment, walking hand in hand, they will get a picture that Clary and Jace too were happily in love.

She herself wanted to believe that. But she also knew that as soon as the trip ends, Jace will leave for Spain to fulfill his dreams. And she also knew she won't try to stop him. It will hurt so damn much, but she will never be the cause of Jace losing the chance to realise his dream, of losing the opportunity of being a famous photographer.

Currently, Jace and Clary were sitting in an out of way bistro, eating something whose Clary could never dream of pronouncing, but which was quite possibly the best thing Clary had eaten. The cheese just melted in her mouth, it was like heaven on Earth.

When she took her first bite, Clary moaned, loudly. She was relieved that they were sitting outside in the shade of a huge cherry tree alone, so no one was around to hear it. But Jace heard. And smirked.

"Don't worry. I had the same reaction when I first tasted this." Jace assured her, perhaps after seeing that she had turned as red as her hair.

He told her the story. In his first year as a photography major, he had done an internship in one of the best known newspapers in France. It was a month long. He did have a place to live but he was still a student living solely on the pocket money he got from Maryse and Robert. So, some of his friends and colleagues here showed him the best places to eat within a budget. This bistro was one of them.

"Where else have you been? Other than Paris?" Clary asked, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. She had eaten like a complete cave man but atleast she could clean her mouth like the lady she was.

"Well, the Lightwoods are quite rich. And till a few years ago, we went on vacation every summer. Max would just point at the place he wanted to see, and we would go there. Spain, Portugal, Netherlands, England, Australia, you name it, we have been there. That's how I developed a interest in photography actually. Seeing those beautiful places, I just wanted to capture them and keep them with me forever." Jace said, with a wistful smile.

"That sounds wonderful. Why did you stop?" Clary asked.

Jace just looked at her for a long moment. "Clary, did Izzy ever tell you why Maryse didn't allow Max to come with us?"

Clary just shook her head.

"A few year ago, Max was diagnosed with Stage 2 leukemia. That was why our annual trips stopped. With the chemotherapy and the medication, it just got too hard. You once asked me why we spared no expense for this trip? Because of Max. For the first few years the doctors were able to control the cancer cells, but lately the drugs have failed too. Max will have to have surgery..." Jace trailed off.

Clary put her hand on top of Jace's. "Hey, its okay, if you don't wanna tell me." Clary said, realising how hard it must be for Jace, it was his little brother after all.

Jace just shook his head and carried on.

"Max just had one wish before he went to surgery. He wanted to ski see the slopes of Switzerland and the view from the top of Eiffel Tower. So we planned this trip, for him but also for us. But at the last moment, Maryse refused to let him come. And since she is his legal guardian, we couldn't have arranged for the medical care needed without her consent. We wanted to cancel the trip, but Max is so stubborn. He won't stop until we came."

Clary didn't know what to say. She just rubbed her finger over Jace's knuckles in a comforting gesture. She could now understand everything. The long phone calls, all three siblings made home, the constant worry and asking if all was alright. She couldn't even begin to understand what they must be going through. What that poor boy, who was barely a teenager must be going through.

"I didn't even think that Robert would be that petty that he will convince Maryse to do this, just to hurt Alec." Jace went on.

He must have sensed the confusion on Clary's face as he continued.

"Ever since Alec came out, he and Robert haven't exactly seen eye to eye. Robert even went as far as to ban Alec from meeting Max. But Max loves Alec, and like I said he's stubborn, so Robert had to conced on that issue. He hasn't cut Alec off, he can't do that, Alec is still the oldest. So, he did the next best thing. He convinced Maryse to ruin our trip, making her the bad guy. Just to ensure that Alec and Max don't interact without his supervision." Jace said, finally done.

Clary suddenly realised why Alec had been that distant and melancholy in high school. He must have known how his dad would react after all. Clary felt a need to go and give Alec a big hug, and maybe give Robert Lightwood a piece of mind. Max needed all the support he could get, trying to keep Alec away was just cruel.

"Okay. Thats enough. The mood has turned quite depressing. Are you done?" Jace asked, trying to smile.

At Clary's nod, he signaled for the bill. Afterwards, Jace took her to see Notre Dame. The Gothic facade had always intrigued Clary. And looking aroung the cathedral, arm in arm with Jace was just the therapy Clary needed after the things she had learnt. She just hoped that it was enough to sooth Jace to atleast for a little while.

"So, you are going to Spain after this trip? According to Alec, its for an opportunity you can't miss?" Clary asked as they sat on a bench, tired.

"Well, it's actually an offer to be the photograoher/camera person for a travel show. To capture all the beautiful things I see and allow other people to relish in them as well. I know I am leaving the others in a lurch, I almost refused the offer. But Alec and Izzy jist won't allow it, nor would Max. They all know it's a golden chance to achieve what I have only dreamed of." Jace said playing with the ring on his finger.

Sitting there, with the setting sun in the background, highlighting his blond hair, Clary felt that he looked like an angel and had an inexplicable urge to just draw him and immortalise that very scene forever.

"So, what about you. Plans for the future?" Jace asked looking at her.

"I will most probably join my mother at her studio. But I don't know. I love painting but on my time, as per my wishes. Painting for someone else isn't really my piece of cake. But well, I still have a year left, maybe I will figure something out." Clary said looking at the setting sun.

"I am sure whatever you do decide you pursue, you will be amazing. I have seen your sketches, Clary they are absolutely brilliant." Jace said in such a sincere voice that even Clary believed him for a second.

"I really wanted today to be light, fun day. But it looks like we are not very good at this whole light vibe." Jace said cracking a grin.

Clary decided to stop worry. Whatever happened in the future, will happen. For now she just wanted to enjoy Jace's company, for however long she had it.

"Light? Thats no fun. I like it when boys tell me deep things." Clary said jokingly.

"Deep? Like what?" Jace asked her.

"Like, whats your favorite color?" Clary asked as she realized no matter how much in love with Jace she was, she didn't know anything about him.

"Favorite color? Now you have crossed the limit." Jace said, accusingly.

"No seriously, what is it?"

"Well I don't really have a favorite color. But one color I like looking at the most? Green." Jace said staring into her eyes.

"Green? Olive green? Emerald green? It has so many shades." Clary told him.

Jace just shook his head and muttered something which sounded vaguely like artists, before leaning forward, so that his breath fanned her face and answering "Green like your eyes."

Hearing that, Clary closed the distance between them. Right there on the bench, they made out for atleast an hour like two horny teenagers going at it for the first time.

When they finally did break apart, the sun had set fully and there was a beautiful full moon in the sky.

For a long moment, the lovers just rested their foreheads together trying to catch their breath.

"We should go home. They will be wondering where we are." Jace said as he looked at his watch.

Clary just nodded and stood up, extending her hand to help Jace up as well.

Together they made their way to the Lightwoods' penthouse. Clary was shocked as soon as they entered. The entire living room was full of bags. Magnus and Izzy were looking through them one by one, triumphant grins on their faces. Alec was looking at the bags like he was going to be sick any second.

"Well, thats a shopping spree for you." Jace whispered in Clary's ear, before going to seat next to Alec. Clary made a move to follow but was stopped by Magnus' voice.

"Biscuit, we got you things."

"Yup. Clary, we got you dresses and shoes. You must look fabulous when we go to the opera or for dinner. We have an image to maintain after all." Izzy supplied from where she was hidden by atleast half a dozen bags.

Jace just sniggered from his seat on the sofa, as Clary resigned herself to her fate for the night.

It was nearly midnight, before Izzy and Magnus were done and satisfied, when the 5 of them finally ordered dinner.

Clary already tired from strolling the streets, all day felt as if she had tried on a million dresses and and her feet hurt from balacing on the obnoxiously high heels Izzy had gotten for her.

But as she sat for dinner, and saw Alec and Izzy argue about one thing or another, Jace and Magnus were on the other side talking about new ideas for the decoration of Alec and Magnus' new flat, Clary felt as if she was home.


	11. Chapter 11

The next two weeks were probably the best of Clary's life. For the first time ever, she went to an actual opera. She spent her days hanging by the poolside with Izzy. She helped Magnus with his latest project. Even Alec took her out to some of the shops which were more her style, and helped her choose souvenirs for her mom and Luke. The five of them spent quite a few pleasant afternoons put on the streets of Paris, just enjoying themselves.

Jace did take her on a real date and it was as spectacular as promised. Dining on top of the Eiffel Tower was an experience unto itself, but doing it with Jace was heaven. He was charming and a complete gentleman, starting the date off by giving her a bouquet of roses and ending it by dropping her off at her bedroom door. Never had Clary felt so cherished in her life. That night as she lay in bed, one thing did become clear to her, she was absolutely in love with Jace Herondale and there was nothing she could do about it.

It was during those weeks that she had the pleasure of talking to the youngest Lightwood as well. She caught Izzy and Magnus videi chatting with him one evening, and promptly introduced herself. Max was everything she had imagined. He was cute, bubbly and full of life. He had an infectious laughter and she soon discovered that he absolutely adored reading comic books and manga. She promised to take him to her favorite bookstore and get him lots of comics.

It was during the final week that she was struck by inspiration as well. Loolong arounf the streets of Paris, the artist in her had been desperate to capture it all. So, she did. It was only after she was done that she called her teacher and her mother to tell them that she was ready for a exhibition all of her own.

But she knew her holiday had to end. The last night, as everybody packed her stuff, the mood in the penthouse was filled with a sense of melancholy. While Magnus, Alec, Izzy and Clary will be returning home, Jace won't be. He will be catching a direct flight to Spain to go and chase his dreams.

That night, when Jace knocked on her door, she knew it was probably the last time, she will be able to feel this boy she had come to love. This was goodbye, final and forever. Sure, Jace will visit but it will never be the same. Their relationship will never be the same again. Because both of them knew that if Jace left, then that was the end.

As they made love one last time, Clary couldn't stop her tears. Jace just held her close and kissed the top of her head.

The next morning, the four returning to New York had an early flight to catch. Jace's flight was scheduled for later so he still had some time.

It was only after they were dressed and ready to go, did Jace stumble out of his bed, wearing only a pair of old sweatpants. He looked at them for a long moment before falling into Alec's arms. As they let go, he was assaulted by a hug from Izzy. Freeing himself he reminded both his siblings to give his love toax and their parents. And if his voice cracked on the last few words, nobody noticed.

Jace also gave Magnus a hug and made him promise to take care of Alec, till he came back. Magnus just smiled and nodded but even his eyes were a little wet.

As Jace gathered Clary in her arms, she couldn't stop herself. She had to tell him the truth.

"I love you." she whispered in his ear.

He just hugged her tighter. They drew back after what felt like an eternity, and Jace kissed her forehead and told her be happy, always. Then they were gone. And Jace was standing in the doorway to the penthouse, with a hand raised in farewell.

Sitting in the airport, with a sobbing Izzy next to her, Clary realised that the jacket she was wearing was Jace's, it still smelled like him. She made a promise to herself to return the jacket whenever she next saw him

"Hey you okay? You need a coffee or something." Clary looked up to see his Alec. His hair were messy, messier than usual. And his eyes were red rimmed. Clary could understand. After all even through high school, Jace and Alec had been joined at the hip. He had just let go of his best friend.

Clary just shook her head in answer to Alec's question and went back to her musings.

After a few minutes, she felt the eldest Lightwood sit next to her. It was then that she took his hand into hers and held onto it. Whether she was offering comfort or receiving it, she didn't know and frankly she didn't care.

"Thank you." Clary said to the cashier as she took her coffee and her change.

It had been six months since the trip to Paris, and she was in a happy place. Izzy had finally graduated a few weeks prior, and the Lightwood siblings as well as Magnus were now back in New York.

Clary had been pleasantly surprised to get that phone call. She had been sure that they will lose contact once they came back. But Izzy had invited her for a night out. They told her that although, Jace hadn't had time to talk much, he was settled and happy in his new job. Clary was happy, but still a tiny part of her just wanted this opportunity to fall through, so she could have Jace back in her arms.

But today Clary didn't want to think about it. Because today was the day of her exhibition, her first solo exhibition. And she was excited. The details were ready, she had already decided what to wear (with help from both Izzy and Magnus) and she knew all her loved ones will be there.

She was the first one in the hall. She had only bought her mother with her, and even Jocelyn hadn't seen the pictures yet.

"Oh, Clare, they are beautiful." Jocelyn said as she took the images around her.

The entire exhibition had been inspired by Clary's adventure of a lifetime. She had captured the love between the pairs on the streets, the adoration in their eyes, the pure happiness they radiated just being together. She had painted the beautiful streets of Paris, the snowcapped peaks of Switzerland, the enchating Alps, and even the ever proud and tall Eiffel Tower.

Not only strangers, the show also featured her friends. Magnus and Alec laughing with their heads bent together, Izzy looking like royalty while watching opera, Alec reading a book sitting on the couch, Magnus concentrating on designing the perfect home for himself and Alec and Jace.

Jace was everywhere. Sitting on a park bench with the setting sun creating a halo over his head, spread out in bed with a blissful expression, racing Alec down the slopes, playing with Izzy's hair as they sat side by side on the sofa, taking photos of Magnus even when he was not looking, drinking coffee at a quaint little cafe on the streets of Paris.

Through the pictures, Clary had successfully documented the entire trip. From her initial hesitation, to falling in love to saying goodbye. Now she just hoped that her friends liked them.

They didn't know exactly what to expect. Sure she had told them that the exhibition will feature them but hadn't shared any particular details.

She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't realise that her muses themselves were standing in front of her. All except one.

"Biscuit, wow! I love them. And I look amazing in them." Magnus said with a little laugh as he gathered her in a tight hug.

"Congratulations Clary! They really are amazing." Alec told her, after Magnus had finally let go.

"I am so happy for you. They are amazing. But then you had amazing muses." Izzy said with a smirk as she too gave Clary a hug.

"Although if one more person askes me if it is me in the photos, I will run. I swear." Alec said with a grimace. Clary realised that he was blushing.

"Awww..sorry." she said but her expression told her she was not sorry at all.

"Oh Clary, Jace send something for you. And also he said that he is terribly sorry he couldn't make it." Izzy said as she handed her a small box.

Clary just nodded but none the less the box didn't leave her grip for the entire night.

Later that night, as she was going to bed, Clary remembered the box. She carefully tore the wrapping away, and opened it. All it contained was a memory card. Frowning and confused, she booted up her laptop and put the card in.

The card of filled with pictures. She might have painted the scenes, and everybody else perfectly. But Jace had captured her. It was the first time she had seen any pictures taken by him, but he really was a skilled photographer.

Most of the photos were candid. Her lying on the sofa in front of the fireplace sketching, holding a cup of cocoa while laughing at something, all cuddled up in bed with a book, they really were amazing and Clary knew by the end of it she was blushing.

As she went to sleep that night, for the first time since she coming back from Paris, she felt content again. She didn't know whether she will ever see Jace again or not, but she did know that somewhere deep in his heart, he loved her too. He may not say it, but his action had proven it.

And who knows maybe if it was fate, maybe they will meet again, maybe next time it will be forever. With that thought in mind, she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**4 years later..**

Clary jerked awake to the sound of her phonr ringing. Checking the digital clock on the bedside table told her that it was 1 AM. Having no idea who might be calling, and too irritated to guess, she picked up the phone.

"Claryyyyy! Guess who's getting married?" It was Izzy. Ever since the trip 4 years ago, Izzy had become Clary's confidante, best friend and partner in crime. Now, she couldn't even imagine her life without the fiesty Lightwood to talk to. But even though, in the past few years she had been witness to quite a few of Izzy's escapades, calling her in the middle of the night, drunk out of her mind, was new.

"What? Izzy are you okay? Do you need me to come pick you up?" Clary asked.

"Nooo. I am okay. I just wanted to tell you something." Izzy said in a singsong voice. "Simon proposed. I am getting married..!" This was followed by hooting from people who Clary guessed were other patrons of whichever bar Izzy was at.

Simon Lewis, was Izzy's boyfriend, now fiance. He was Lightwoods' college friend, Jace's room mate once Alec moved out. An accounting major, he was smart, nerdy and awkward. Isabelle's complete opposite. Clary didn't know how their relationship worked exactly, but just like Magnus and Alec they balanced each other out.

"Clary? I am sorry. She's a little drunk. She will tell you the details tomorrow." Clary distantly realised that it was Simon's voice saying the words.

"Oh, okay. Congratulations anyways. Do tell her to call me tomorrow. I do need to hear all the juicy details." With that Clary put down the receiver.

Knowing she won't be going back to sleep anytime soon, Clary went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Clary was happy for her friend, she really was. She herself was not in a serious relationship never had been. On the contrary, since the past 4 years, since Jace her love life had been even more desolate. But she was content, she had great friends and was a successful artist. She still missed Jace something fierce, of course she did. But she hoped that wherever he was he was happy.

She hadn't seen him in four years, no one had. Not even Alec and Izzy. He did call his siblings sometimes, but he was so busy making a name for hinself, that he didn't have time for a visit. Clary hoped that he attended Izzy's wedding. They may not say itn, but she knew that his siblings missed him a lot more than they let on. And maybe this time he might stay? A girl could hope.

As she settled into the sofa with her cup of coffee, she turned on the TV. The first show that came on was the one for which Jace was the director of photography. As she made herself comfortable, she couldn't help but feel exactly as she had before going on the trip that changed her life : good things were about to happen. She knew it.

 **Jace POV**

Jace was on cloud nine. His show was a massive success and he was on his way to become one of the most sought after photographers, both for shows as well as shoots. His favorite assignment by far was working with the VS angels, but then which man said no to that?

Despite all this he was lonely. Sure, he had great friends here and more than a glfew girls who he could turn to, but they didn't share the same comfort level as he did with his siblings.

His siblings, Alec and Izzy and Max, he has not seen any of them in more than four years. He was ashamed to admit that it was his fault. He was always so busy, in one shoot or another. Touring the globe, taking pictures of exotic locations in the world, learning new languages, he had no time for his family. Initially they had called and skyped almost daily, but as time passed and they all grew busy in their respective professions, the calls became few and far inbetween.

He still knew the big things, opening of Alec's clinic, Izzy's engagement, Magnus' website, Max's surgery which had been a success. But still he missed the intimacy they had when the three of them shared everything.

Then there was Clary. That girl had grown on him. Inviting her to the trip had been a split second decision. He wanted to know her, really talk to her. He hadn't expected to fall for the girl. But he did. When she told him she loved him, he nearly cancelled all his plans and wanted to go to New York to be with her. But he also knew, that if he did that, he will forever blame her for this missed opportunity. He didn't want that. Didn't want their relationship to fall apartapart like that. So, he let her go.

That got him to where he was now. Currently, he was in Spain, working on the last episode of his show. But it was his next assignment he was excited for. He had signed a 5 year contract with a show, which will be shot primarily in and around NYC. It was probably his biggest break ever. And on top of it, it meant that he was moving back home. He was going to be back with his siblings and his friends and Clary.

As he was packing his bags, his laptop pinged signalling he had a video message. It was from Izzy. With it was attached a wedding invitation, with a note from Izzy inviting him a few days earlier. He played the message.

She was standing in what looked to be the dressing room of a high end boutique, wearing a wedding dress. "Jace, I am getting married. Me..! Next month. On the Island, with your permission, of course. And I am freaking out. I need ny entire family there. I know you are busy, I know. But Jace you are and will forever remain one of the most important people in my life. You are the only one who could calm me when even Alec failed. So I want you there. Please do come. We miss you. Alec misses you. I miss you. I love you. Always and forever?" By the time the screen went black, Izzy looked as if she was about to cry.

"Always and Forever, Iz." Jace said softly. It was an old joke between them. Whenever one of them was feeling particularly sad or alone, the other two would promise that no matter what happened they will stay together, Always and Forever. Jace smiled.

And she was getting married at the Island. The Island was the setting for some of the best memories Jace had from his childhood.

Originally owned by his birth parents, the island was given to Robert and Maryse for safekeeping till Jace turned of age. They would go there, every time they could. Jace, Alec and Izzy would spend hours scouring the land. They explored every inch of the place. They climbed cliffs, jumped down waterfalls, even learnt how to ride jet skis there. It was a safe haven. A place full of memories. So Jace gave Izzy his full blessing to get married there and promised he would be there. It was actually that plea for permission that hit Jace the hardest. If his siblings felt need to ask before going to their place, then things really needed to change.

And they will. He was now surer than ever. He was moving back. And was going to rebuild his relationship with his siblings. And see if his friendship with Clary could be salvaged. Maybe it might even lead them back to each other, who knows? He sure as hell hoped it did.


	13. Chapter 13

Jace was lonely. It had been a week since he got the video message from Izzy. He had tried calling both of his siblings dozens of time, but none of them had answered. Texts, video messages, Emails, whatever he tried, Alec and Izzy never answered. It was as if they had finally realised after all these years, that he was a shitty brother and didn't deserve them. But he was determined, one way or another he would win them back. Even if he had to spend the rest of his life doing it.

He also made a promise to himself, he would never prioritize his work over his family. From now his family and friends will always come first.

As yet another one of his phone call was ignored by Alec, Jace had enough. He packed his bags, said goobye to his friends in Spain, promised to keep in touch (made another promise to himself that this time he would) and took the first flight home, to New York.

He arrivee at Maryse and Robert's somewhere around midnight. Being night owls, his parents were awake at that particular hour. Although shocked by his sudden appearance, they seemed to guess that he was tired and didn't want to talk about anything at that moment. So, they just gave him tight hugs and told him to go to bed. His old room was waiting for him after all.

It was that moment he was truly grateful for having such understanding parents. He gave them both a hug and aplogized for his behaviour these past few years. Maryse just patted him gently on the cheek and told him to get some sleep, all was well.

The next morning, it was Alec's voice that woke him up.

"What do you mean he's here? Really?" Alec sounded surprised. "He's really here? And he's staying?"

"Well we hope he will stay till the wedding atleast." Maryse said in a soothing voice.

Jace could imagine the scene outside, Alec pacing the room like a caged animal and Maryse sitting on the posh sofa, trying to sooth her wayward boy with soft words and gestures.

"Where is he? I wanna meet him." Alec said suddenly.

"In his room." Maryse answered.

As expected his door opened after a few minutes. Alec stood in the doorframe. He looked the same, but yet different. He looked more mature, had let his hair grow a bit. He looked happy. Jace silently send a thank you to God, for bringing Magnus in his brother's life. Alec deserved to be happy.

"How long?" Alec asked, echoing his previous words "How long are you staying this time."

Jace looked at him. "I am staying. I have a job here in NYC. I am moving back." Even to his own years his voice sound desperate. Desperate to have his brother back.

Alec just nodded, but maybe he too heard the desperation, as he came and sat next to Jace, stretching his long legs in front of them. None of them said anything for a few seconds.

"I am sorry, you know. I really am." Jace said "I was so focused on making a career that I forgot the importance of family. By the time I realised it, it was too late. I was too late. When I got that offer, I didn't even think, I just took it. I missed you so much. I toured the whole world, met tons of new people, fulfilled all my dreams, but all the time I was so lonely. Never alone, but always lonely. You guys were everywhere. I missed you something chronic. But I am a fucking coward. Everytime I thought to call you, I backed out. I couldn't even hear your voice without begging you to come and take me home. I got what I wanted, I am the best in my field. But in the process, I lost the most important thing. And I came here in hopes that I can get it back..." Jace trailed off burying his head in his hands unable to continue. He knew he was about to start crying.

All the pain and loneliness if the past few years was coming out at once.

"I gave up on you.." Alec said, looking thoughtful "..I did. After the first year. But Izzy never did. Poor, naive Izzy. She said that this invitation was a last effort. If you didn't answer, its over. I had let go long time ago. So, I guess you deserve an apology too."

At this Jace looked up, confused.

"We let go too soon.." Alec clarified "I am sorry, I was just so hurt when you left. I thought it would be okay. You will visit, we will talk. But we were so busy with out lives, we didn't. And that was all of our fault. Not just yours. So, I am sorry. Lets begin again?"

Jace just threw his arms around Alec, and hugged his brother.

"Yes."

They finally broke apart, long after Jace's tears had dried.

"So, what's new?" He finally asked, trying to steer the conversation to better topics.

"My dog died." Alec answered, looking melancholy. Not what Jace had in mind but progress.

"Bruno? Seriously?" Jace was heartbroken. Bruno had been Jace's gift to Alec, on Alec's 11th birthday. He was their pet, their bond.

They spend the rest of the morning in Jace's bed, just reminiscing about the dog, his puppy years and everything. But it was time for Alec to go to his clinic. As he got up to leave, Jace couldn't help but tease him.

"Izzy is getting married within 3 years. You on the other hand, 6 years, nothing. Propose man."

Alec just smirked at him, and showed his left hand "Been there, done that."

Now, Jace was lost "And I wasn't told?"

"No one knows. Not even Izzy. Everybody thinks I wear it because I like it. Although I think Izzy suspects." Alec said laughing.

"When?"

"A few months ago. But didn't want to take attention away from Izzy's budding romance. And I still don't know how dad will react. So.."

Jace just laughed. Alec said goodbye once more and left, closing the door behind him.

Later in the afternoon, as Jace was lounging on the couch, bored out of his mind. He thought of the perfect way to make it up to his brother.

So, thats how he found himself, in front on Alec's clinic holding a 2 week old puppy, he had just adopted.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. Alec was surprised to see him.

"When I said, don't forget us again, you do know I didn't by any chance mean you visit me every day?" He asked.

Jace just stuck his tongue out at his older brother. "Funny. I got a new dog. Look him over."

"Awww.." Alec looked at the puppy wriggling in his arms.

As the check up began, Alec asked "You adopted a puppy. For yourself?"

Jace shook his head. "For someone I love very much. Its an apology thing."

Alec just looked at him. "Who?"

Jace smiled. "You. I really am sorry. Accept this cutie as an apology." Jace said dramatically.

Alec just looked at him, and then smiled. A big genuine smile.

"Thank you. But if Magnus complains, I am throwing you to the wolves." Alec said, playing with his new puppy.

"Sure." Jace told him.

As Alec invited Jace to his home, for drinks with him and Magnus. Jace knew whatever happened, at least Alec had forgiven him.

The next morning Jace woke up to Izzy's voice. What is it with his siblings and shouting in the morning. This time though he didn't wait for her to come to him. He got up and dressed and went to meet her.

She was arguing with Maryse about something. Maryse just looked at her, picked up her purse and left with Rober in tow. Izzy sat on the sofa, a heartbroken expression on her face.

"Hey.." he said, sitting next to her and putting his arm around her "...what happened?"

"They were supposed to help me pick a cake and my wedding dress and everything today.." Izzy sobbed "...but they just left! I don't have anyone. All my friends, even Alec are busy. And Simon is not allowed to see the dress."

"I can help." Jace offered.

It was then that Izzy looked at him, properly and seemed to realise who he was.

"Jace..! You are here." Izzy screamed throwing herself at him.

Jace started smiling too. "Always and forever. A promise is a promise."

"Okay then let's go..!" Izzy said excited.

But it was only after Jace had eaten a hearty breakfast, he cooked himself, despite Izzy offering, that they left.

"So? Where's your car?" Jace asked her.

She pointed to a red convertible that though smoking hot was not his style. So he shook his head and took her to the garage.

Their was his baby. His Ashton Martin which he had kept there for safekeeping. He knew Robert took it out for a spin sometimes. But other than that it was his. He pointed at the car.

"That is our ride." Jace told his sister.

Izzy just smirked and went to sit in the passenger side seat.

The day was the most fun Jace had in a long time. They tasted a million flavors of cake before choosing the one they liked the best. But the best part was the dress boutique. Although Izzy had already chosen her dresses, she tried on the most weird and out of place dresses they could find. And Jace, ever the proffesional, took tons of photos of her.

Then it was Jace's turn. He needed suits and tuxedos for the numerous functions Izzy had kept. But other than that, he tried on suits in the most obnoxious and loud colors he could find.

And then they send those photos to Magnus. They only stopped when Alec called chastising them that Magnus was feeling queasy from the bad fashion choices.

Laughing Izzy collected her dresses, and they went in search of something to eat.

"So, I am guessing somewhere sophisticated? Course meal for the famous photographer?" Izzy asked, teasing.

"Are you kidding me? We are getting pizza." Jace said.

So, they did. They ate at the first out of place pizza parlour they could find. They ate with abandon, just like their parents taught them not to. With cheese dribbling down their chins and sticky fingers which they licked clean with no care about who saw.

As they walked back towards their car, Izzy stopped in front of a jewellery store. She was looking longingly at a gold bracelet with had a single ruby in its center.

"I love this one." Izzy said, voice full of longing.

"Then buy it." Jace said, because why not, they had the money.

"Dad said, it was too plain for me, for us." Izzy told him.

Jace felt a sudden anger at Robert Lightwood then. The first he had since that day all those years ago, when Alec came out. He couldn't convince him, but he could but her the bracelet himself.

So, he did just that. He bought her the bracelet and put it on her wrist. Her smile was the purest thing he had seen in forever. She truly did love the bracelet.

"You are the first girl, who didn't get the bracelet she wanted, cause it was too cheap." Jace said laughing at the irony. And just like that they were back to the joking siblings they were.

By the end of the day, as Jace dropped Izzy in front of the flat she shared with Simon, she gave him a tight hug.

"Don't ever go away for so long again."

"Izzy, don't you know? I am moving back." He told his siter with an indulgent smile.

"Oh my God..oh my God..oh my God." Izzy was again in his arms, squealing.

Jace just smiled.

As Izzy finally got out of the car, Jace said one last thing to her.

"Izzy, I really truly am sorry. Always and Forever?"

Izzy just smiled. "Always and Forever, Jace." With that she was gone.

As Jace drove back, he was feeling lighter than he had in years. He knew that whatever he did his siblings will forgive them, no matter what. Maybe he would have to bribe them a little, with dogs and bracelets, but they will be there.

Jace felt happy. But there was till one person who he had wronged. Maybe more than Izzy and Alec, and she deserved a apology too. But for now, he thought as Maryse started kisting his chores for tomorrow as soon as he entered the house, he was busy. His sister was getting married in two weeks.

And he knew she would be there at the wedding. He will have a chance to make it right by her. Atleast he hoped so.


	14. Chapter 14

"What are we going to do at there. Its not like we need to set up ourselves. We literally hired people for that." Jace moaned as he packed his bags. There were two weeks left before what Izzy was proclaiming as the "wedding of the century" and they were leaving for the Island the next morning. Although, Jace still wasn't sure what theybwere going to there.

"I know. I had to close ny clinic. And say goodbye to my dogs" Alec said, sounding equal parts irritated and sad. He was sitting on Jace's bed with his legs stretched in front of him, playing with Zeus, his new puppy.

"Guys! It's my fucking wedding." Izzy finally said from inside Jace's walk in where she was helping pack his suits, fed up of their whining "and Magnus needs to see everything is going smoothly."

"So, you go, take Simon and take Magnus. Don't take us. We will there when the functions start" Alec said, sounding more like a bratty teenager than an adult.

Yes, that was functions plural. Because Izzy decided that if she was getting married, then she was doing so in style. So, she planned an entire 5 days festivity, with alcohol, parties and friends.

"Guys, this week is for us. Next week, all the guests will be there and we won't have time for just us. I wanna relive my childhood just once. This time with the people who Alec and I are going to be spending the rest of our lives with. Please?" Izzy said, finally coming out of the closet, pouting.

Alec just sighed, and nodded.

Jace went back to his packing. This was one battle he would never win.

The next morning found Jace, taking a seat in their private jet, next to a very cranky Magnus.

"He didn't get his beauty sleep." Alec whispered to him as he went to find a olace to sit, as far away from his boyfriend as possible.

"Hey, Magnus?" Jace asked, knowing that his proposal will help brighten the other man's mood, atleast a little.

"Yes." Magnus said, already sounding exasperated by the conversation.

"I bought a new penthouse." Jace started before being interrupted by Magnus.

"I know, blonde. I was told. Why are you telling me this?"

Jace realised for the first time how rude Magnus could be in the mornings. He felt a new wave of respect for his brother at that moment.

"So, I was hoping you could help fix it? Design it anyway you want? With absolutely no money restraints?" Jace said sounding hopeful. He didn't want to keep living with his parents so he had indeed bought a new penthouse. But it needed a shit load of work done. And Magnus was quite well known for being the best in the field. And money was never the issue. His parents owned a private island, he wasn't exactly poor. His birth father had been Robert's best friend and partner.

Stephen Herondale and Robert Lightwood, together started the company, which was today headed by Robert. When his parents died suddenly in a car crash, when he was 11 years old, it was Robert ane Maryse that took him in. He had known Alec and Izzy since he was diapers literally. But it was only after his parents' death that their relationship developed into what it was today.

He was brought out of his musings, by the realisation that Magnus was staring at him wide eyed. "Seriously? No money restraints?"

Jace just shrugged.

Just like that a huge smile spread on Magnus' face. He clapped his handa together and promised Jace that he will start working on it after Izzy's wedding. According to him, it was going to be the best thing ever. Jace somehow believed him.

It was then that Robert, Maryse and Izzy entered the plane with Simon in tow.

Jace's college room mate and best friend was as still the same. Jace absolutely loved him. He was fun, as nerdy as Jace and he was the first person apart from his siblings who liked him for who he was and not his money. Simon's face lit up as he caught sight of Jace.

"Thank God" Simon said as he came towards Jace and gave him a giant hug "I was thinking I would have to ask my cousin to be my best man."

Jace just smiled and hugged back. He had missed his friends. They were broken apart by the announcement that the flight was about to take off and that they should sit down and fasten their seat belts.

It was only after they were in air, that they were able to talk again.

"So, Lewis. I am your best man. Boys get ready, I am going to plan the most kick ass bachelor party ever." He said high fiving Magnus.

"No." Izzy said turning around in her seat, in order to look at them.

"No?" Alec echoed, sounding as if couldn't quite believe it.

"You want to party? Bachelor and Bachelorette together." Izzy said, with a sense of finality.

"So male strippers or female" Jace asked, confused.

"None. You work with my maid of honor. And plan something else. Clean and PG rated without strippers. Our parents are going to be there." Izzy said, glaring at him

"Clean Bachelor party? Are you kidding me?" Simon asked, sounding petulant.

Izzy just turned her glare at him, which shut him up almost immediately. Magnus made a sound which sounded suspiciously like whipped by Jace couldn't be sure.

Jace just took a deep breath. "Who is you maid of honor?" He asked his sister.

She just gave him an evil smile. "Clary."

Jace's expression must have be priceless because Alec, Magnus and Simon all started laughing.

"Also you will be spending a lot of time together. Try not to have sex, again." With that Izzy settled down comfortably in her seat again.

And Jace was left feeling vaguely uncomfortable.

"Don't worry. She won't be here before next week." Alec said in a comforting tone.

But that didn't make it any better. Especially as Magnus was telling Simon the epic love story of Clace in the background.

The Island was as beautiful as Jace remembered. White sand, endless expanse of sea, trees and peace. The next few days were spend showing Magnus and Simon their childhood haunts. From the waterfall which they used to climb and jump from to the cave where they used to hide from their parents.

It was like being a child again. Jace finally felt at peace, like he was truly part of the Lightwood family again. He may not have taken the name, but they were his family. Always and Forever.

As they sat for breakfast, the morning before Clary was due, Jace's phone rang. It was a colleague of his. As he came back to seat, Alec was curious.

"Who was that?" His brother asked.

"A friend of mine. He wanted me to cover a shoot for him."

Alec was confused. "But you are literally in the middle of nowhere."

"The shoot in Rio." Jace said. It was quite possible for him to go to the shoot. The island was near the coast of Rio only.

"So, what did you say?" Izzy asked, trying to sound non chalant.

But Jace knew, his siblings were worried that he might go away again. But he had made a promise, never again.

"I said no." Jace said easily and went back to eating.

Even then he couldn't miss the looks of surprise and happiness on his siblings' faces and the wide eyed look exchanged between Magnus and Simon.

"What was the shoot for?" Magnus asked suddenly.

Jace smiled. "Oh, its a VS special event."

Simon literally choked on his drink. "VS? As in Victoria's Secret? As in Angels?"

Jace nodded.

"Jace, please go. Do this for me. I will convince Alec. Go!" Magnus said.

Jace wanted to as well. It was his passion after all, but he couldn't. He couldn't take that happy light away from Alec's eyes and that smile from Izzy's lips again.

So, he shook his head.

Then he remembered something his friends had said. "Guys? We could do one thing" he said timidly "we all could go. The shoot will be over in an hour or two. After that they have an after party. It's super fun. We can stay the night. Come back tomorrow morning?"

"Also, it could act as a substitute bachelor party for Simon." He added in an last ditch effort to convince Izzy, who looked dubious "and there are guys, actors and friends of the models."

That one statement convinced both Alec and Izzy to say yes. Simon and Magnus were sold the minute he said VS.

So, thats how they found themselves in Rio. They were on a beach, with Simon staring shamelessly to flirt, and the models humoring him on Jace's request. Magnus was apparently well known by the models, famous for his out of the box designs and was standing surronded by the girls. Izzy had taken Alec shopping, after realising her brother was getting jealous.

Jace, on the other hand, was in his element. Photography was his life, his passion. And photographing girls as beautiful and expressive as the angels were, it was heaven. He had done this enough to know most of the girls, and they trusted him.

The after party was a raging success. After Jace told the others that Simon was getting married soon, it did turn into an impromptu stag night. Strippers were called, drinks were poured, and it was quite the fun night.

By the time the five of then stumbled to their hotel, it was it was almost morning. And they all knew one thing, they will be in a shit ton of trouble when they finally reached the island.


	15. Chapter 15

They reached the island somewhere around mid-afternoon the next day. As Jace had already known, Maryse was waiting for them and she looked pissed. It clearly did not help that all five of them were completely hungover.

"Do you guys know what time it is?" Maryse snapped.

"Please don't shout. My head hurts" Magnus moaned from where he was being held up, supported by Alec's arms.

"Mom, I am sorry. We lost track of time. The after party turned into stag night. And we all got completely wasted." Jace said in an effort to do some damage control.

But from the look Izzy gave him, he wasn't as successful as he thought. Simon was too hungover at the moment to be much help and Alec was focused on keeping Magnus upright. This was one argument Jace wasn't going to win.

"Did you know Clary is here?" Maryse said looking at Izzy. "She came this morning with Jocelyn."

Izzy looked up in mild surprise, looking as if she couldn't even remember who Clary was. Jace felt as he was about to vomit.

"You mom is here too." Maryse said pointing at Simon.

"Oh shit!" That seemed to pull Simon from his haze.

"Elaine is here?" Jace said in excitement. In the year when Jace had lived with Simon, Elaine had become something of a second mom to him. He absolutely adored her.

"Yes. They are all settling in their rooms." Maryse told her son.

At that very moment Simon swayed dangerously and then puked all over Magnus' very expensive shoes.

Izzy burst into silent giggles "Simon that was epic."

"No, Izzy." Alec said, cringing away from his boyfriend "that was epuke."

Maryse just shook her head, looked at them with barely disguised disgust and went away after telling them one last thing. "Family dinner tonight. Get sobered up and be there on time."

So, sober up they did. After drinking atleast a 100 cups of black coffee between the five of them, they were feeling atleast a little better. Simon had stopped puking his guts out, and Magnus was able to stand without the support of his friends. So, Jace and Simon took off to meet Elaine, while Izzy went to welcome Clary and Jocelyn. Magnus and Alec decided to spend the time taking a well deserved nap.

Elaine was very much the same. Kind, jovial and a total sweetheart. Jace loved her. She asked him all kinds of personal questions about his love life, but she asked them with such genuine curiousty Jace couldn't find it in himself ti refuse to answer.

When Jace finally left her room, he went straight to the master bedroom where he was staying. The island was, once upon a time, the primary residence of his grandparents. So, the island had a big main house and lots of cottages spread all over the property which were used by the help at that time. At the moment, the family as well as Jocelyn and Elaine were living in the main house, while the others will be given their own cottages on arrival. It was really quite the talked about wedding and Izzy had been selective with the guest list accordingly. So, the cottages should be more than enough. The caterers and the rest if staff had their own quarters in the back of the island.

It was time for dinner. Jace freshened up, put on his clothes and went out to the beach. It had been decided that dinner will be held by the seaside. As he left his room, he saw Izzy coming out of hers.

"Ma'am can I have the honor to escort you to dinner?" he asked bowing in front of his sister and extending his hand.

She giggled "Why kind sir? You may have that honor." She said putting her hand in his.

It was a old game of theirs. Jace was the prince and Izzy the princess, because Alec was always, always the king. But Jace and Izzy were never a couple. They were always siblings, running around their palace and creating havoc. Jace smiled remembering the memory.

"Prince Jace, I daresay that you are suffering from nostalgia?" Apparently Izzy was on the same page.

"Princess, I believe you to be correct."

It was only when they were about to reach the beach that their mood soured a little.

"Ready to meet her, big brother?" Izzy asked squeezing Jace's hand.

"No." But none the less he took a deep breath and marched forward.

The view was beautiful. In the distance the sea, and someone had lit a large number of small fires all around the table. It was one of the most fancy dinners they had till date. But Jace knew he had to get used to it. In two days' the rest of the guests would arrive, and then it was fancy dinners and even fancier wines.

He caught sight of Clary too. She sitting next to Elaine, and both them were talking quietly. On her other side, sat a woman who looked like an older version of her, Jocelyn. She was talking to Maryse and Robert and gesturing with her fork. His friends were not the table but were instead sitting by the bar. Izzy went to join them.

Jace was about to go to Jocelyn and introduce himself and maybe say hello to Clary, if he ever got enough courage, when he heard Magnus calling his name.

"Blondie! I know you make a mean cocktail. Get your ass to the other side of the bar."

"Mags. This is a formal dinner." Alec hissed from his side.

"Oh sorry. Get your butt to the other side of the bar." Magnus said, sounding apologetic.

Simon snorted.

But by now everyone's attention was on him. He normally loved that but the way Clary was looking at him, with a mixture of pain, longing and distrust was hurting him something bad.

Jace sighed but went to make the cocktails. Alec was the only one who denied. Others seemed to think Jace was their personal bartender. Even Maryse and Elaine wanted one. As he finally deposited the last on the table, in front of Elaine, he turned to Jocelyn.

"Hi, I am Jace Herondale." he said with a charming smile.

"Jocelyn Fray." She said with a blush. Jace smirked, the smile never failed.

He completely ignored Clary as he went to take a seat. Just then Zeus came from where he was playing in the sand and sat in Alec's lap.

"Awww..Alec you got a new puppy?" Clary cooed from her place.

"No, its a apology gift." Alec said, with a sideways glance at Jace.

"Ohh, Clary, I got an apology gift too. But I got this." Izzy said, thrusting her hand towards the redhead and showing off the new bracelet.

"I got a deal. Free reign over decoration of his house without money restraints." Magnus declared taking a sip of his cocktail.

"I got the most kick ass bachelor party ever. With VS angels!" Simon added, sounding dreamy.

Clary just looked at Jace, over the rim of her glass, a mocktail glass in her case. She still didn't drink.

"Well, Jace, sounds like everyone got something." She said, with an unreadable expression "what do I get?"

Jace gulped. But he was a strong guy who didn't need no woman to back him up. So he put on a smirk and asked "What do you want, clare bear?"

Jace could literally hear his inner shudder. Clare bear? Where the hell did that come from. That was horrible.

Clary just smiled, full of promise.

"Remember you once said that a photograpjer was the best tour guide? I love Rio. I want a tour guide. And you owe me." She said, pointing her finger at him

Jace nodded.

"So its a date?" Clary asked, full of cockiness.

Jace suddenly remembered a different trip, a different city but somehow the roles had changed. Jace finally felt as if he had found his match. Why did he ever let her go, he will never know. But well, he was pretty, he didn't need to be smart.

"Its a date." He said, raising his glass in a silent salute "we will leave tomorrow morning."

Clary nodded, satisfied.

"But" Jace continued "know we won't be able to return the same day. We will nees to spend the night."

Clary blushed, rather violently. Jace felt as if he taken control of atleast some aspect of the conversation.

But finally she looked at him and said "Okay."

"Don't you need to ask your mother? You do that. Atleast you did that." Izzy interrupted them from her seat.

Jace high fived his sister.

"Seriously? You are team Jace?" Clary asked feigning hurt.

"Yup. We all are." Izzy said, as Alec and Magnus nodded.

"Wait? What is the competition." Simon finally asked, fed up of being left out of the conversation.

"Well, Lewis, you noticed the sexual tension between the two. The competition is who will bow first." Magnus explained.

"Well then, I am team Jace too. Sorry Clary." Simon managed to look apologetic.

"Well, you..you should know one thing...I will never ever fall or touch that.." Clary shouted, pointing at Jace. Her sudden outburst was enough to draw the attention of the parents sitting on the other end of the table.

"Clary? Biscuit you have already touched him. You slept with him remember?" Magnus gently reminded the girl.

Alec snorted, which was decidedly not taught to him ever.

"Um.." Clary finally seemed out of words "well let me just end with. This is war, Herondale."

Jace just laughed.

His chances at winning his girl back seemed better than ever.


	16. Chapter 16

Jace was proved wrong within the first few minutes of their date in Rio, itself. As soon as they left the island, Clary's mood seemed to get steadily worse. She refused to look at him and when she did, she did not meet his eyes. Even when they got off at Rio, Clary just followed him without comment.

It was in stark contrast to their last date in Paris, when they had freely talked about everything and anything. The Clary who he had met last night at dinner, seemed to have disappeared leaving behind the shell of a person who refused to even talk to him for more than a few seconds.

They had been walking around the city for the better part of the afternoon, when Jace decided that it was time for lunch. He found a quiet, little, out of way cafe, reminiscent of their first date. As he ordered their food, he couldn't help but stare at Clary.

She was still the same beautiful girl she had been when he last saw her. His biggest regret will remain the years of radio silence between them. He talked to Alec and Izzy, atleast initially, but Clary he never contacted. He never could gather the guts to do so. He didn't know what he had hoped. That they would have a clean break? He would break her heart and she would let him back in whenever he came back?

It was then Jace realised how badly he had hurt her. She had opened her heart to him, told him she loved him. And he had left her. Now here he was after almost half a decade, and he wanted her to forgive him? He hadn't even bothered to apologize to her, ever. He couldn't do anything about the other things, past was in the past. But he could do his best to make it up to her now.

"Clary?" he began hesitantly, and she finally, finally, for the first time looked at him. Truly looled at him. "I wanted to apologise."

She just continued staring at him, her expression unreadable.

"For, you know, everything. I am sorry I left without a word. I care about you so much. Its been years, and yet I could never forget you. You were always there, in my memory and in my heart. Always. I tried to call you, so many times. In the beginning, I literally begged Izzy for information about you. I, shit, I am so sorry. I was horrible to you. And I broke your heart. And I don't deserve shit. But maybe, you could forgive me? And we could try again?" Jace knew he was rambling, but he was unable to stop.

Clary finally smiled. The first real indication she had given him all day.

"I am done." she said, pushing her plate away and signalling for the bill. "We should go."

And they were on their way. But Clary's mood had changed. As they made their way through the crowds of tourists, Clary slipped her hand into his. Jace heart soared. She was more talkative, and more receptive to his conversation then.

Jace even convinced her to pose for pictures. Hell, he even let her take the camera, and click pictures of him. Normally, he hated being in front of the camera, butseeing the glint of mischief in her eyes, and her bright smile, which for so many years had made regular apperances in his dreams, rendered him unable to say no.

As the sun set, the two sat in the shade of a huge tree, eating ice creams. The second stretch if the day had been infintely better than the first, playful and relaxed. Both of then unwillin to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

"I heard your exhibition was beautiful." Jace said suddenly "the one you did after the trip. Both Magnus and Izzy told me the same thing. I told you, you are insanely talented."

Clary blushed. And Jace realised how much he had missed making her blush.

"Thank you. I never did tell you this, but I loved the photos you took. I paint a lot of things, but it was the first time someone captured me. It made me feel...special. Like I mattered. And I appreciated it alot. So, thank you."

Jace smiled. "Like someone wise told me once, I like beautiful things and you are beautiful."

They sat in silence after that, looking at the setting sun.

"I was heartbroken, you know." Clary said, after the sun had set, "I hated you. You were the guy who was supposed to be my Prince Charming, but you left. I kept waiting for you to come back, call but you never did. But with time, I realised one thing. You may have been mine at that moment, but you were always yours. You had every right to go and fulfill your dreams, your ambitions. And if we were meant to be, we would meet again. One day."

Jace just looked at her, drinking her in.

"You were my first love. My only love actually. Last night, Izzy asked me why I forgave you that easily? I told her there never was anything to forgive. You left me, I know, but if you hadn't, if you had stayed...well, then I would never have been able to forgive myself. I would forever have been the girl who kept you away, forced you to waste your potential. And I never wanted that. We would have ended hating each other. Loving you for one month and then letting you go, was better than having you for a longer time but potentially being hated by you."

She looked heartbroken, defeated and worn. Jace wanted to hold her and wipe the look from her face. But he knew he couldn't. Not without permission atleast.

"I need a hug, right now." she must have sensed his inner battle.

So, Jace hugged her. They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other as the moon came up, and the streets filled with people going to one of the numerous clubs in the city.

As they drew apart, their faces were inches from each other. Once again, it was Clary who bridged that gap.

Kissing Clary was like coming home after a long and tiring day. It was a breath of fresh air, it was heartwarming and passionate all at once. It was heaven and hell. It was perfect.

As they broke apart, Jace couldn't help but smile.

"Hey!" he whispered against her lips.

She just threw her arms around him and brought her lips back to his.

As Jace had predicted, by the end of their tour of the city, both of them were too tired to back the long journey back to the island. So they had to content with staying at a hotel.

Jace booked the best suite he could find in the city for the night. It wasn't particularly huge, just two bedrooms and a dining. But it was sufficient for just the two of them.

"So, which room should we take? Right or left?" Jace asked, cocky.

"I will take that one" Clary said pointing at the one to the left "and you take that one.", she finished gesturing to the other one.

"Wait, as in we are sleeping in different rooms?" Jace asled, confused.

"Yes." She said with a wink, and with that she went into her room and shut the door.

"I can't believe it!" Jace muttered staring at the door.

Dinner was quite the lively affair. Jace had taken her to one of the best restaurants in Rio. And in true Clary fashion, she just had to remark on each and every dish or drink she tried. She really was perfect.

Later he took her to a club. And he was pleasantly surprised to discover that she was a brilliant dancer, lethal, graceful and dangerous. If Jace had it his way he would keep her there forever. But after seeing more than a few guys checking her out, and some of them even buying drinks for her, Jace's inner possessive asshole came out to play.

Now Jace wasn't a particularly jealous person. He knew he was a catch and if a girl cheated on him, it was her loss. But Clary, she was something else. Seeing the guys flirt with her or try to get her attention, made Jace want to grab her and kiss her till she forgot all about them. But Jace knew she wouldn't like that, and he had messed enough as it is, so he just grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the club.

He took her to an ice cream parlour instead. Where she got the biggest ice cream she could find and then absolutely refused to share it with Jace. So, once she was finished Jace got one of his own, and steadfastly ate it, looking her in the eye the entire time and not allowing her even one spoonful.

Or atleast he tried. Because once she gave him her best pouting face, Jace was gone. He just pushed whatever was left of the ice cream towards her.

If things going this way, he knew he was going to be more whipped than Alec.

Clary must have thought of the same thing, because she grinned evilly. "Magnus and I are going to have so much fun."

Jace just groaned.

That night, as he went to sleep in his room, he realised something, the girl next door has him falling head over heels. Sure, she had always been special. But this, this was different. This was an all encompassing love. This was possessiveness, a stubborness that she was his and he was hers. In that moment he knew, he will never leave her again. He also knew that he will spend the rest of his life making it up to her.


	17. Chapter 17

They reached the island by noon the next day and sere met by a excited Max at the beach. Ever since the operation, Max had made it a point to live life, king size. And so he had been on an around the world kinda trip with his friends for the past month and a half.

"Jace!" Max screamed as he disembarked from the boat. And then he had an armful of squirming teenager, who was like an hyperactive puppy.

"Hey Maxie." Jace said, hugging his little brother close after so many years.

Although as he came to think of it, his squirt of a brother was not so little anymore.

"Hey Max. How was the trip?" Clary asked, getting her own bear hug from the kid.

"Superb." Max said as he launched into a discussion about the trip and what all he saw. Clary looped her arms through his, and the two of them started walking towards the villa, leaving Jace on the beach alone.

Jace sighed, picked up their stuff and started off after the two.

It was only after he had delivered Clary's things to her room, had a brief make out session which made Max blush and returned to his own room that he could take a nice refreshing shower. As he came out of the bathroom, barefoot, wearing only jeans and rubbing his still wet hair with a towel, there was a knock on his door.

It was Clary. Clary who was staring at his chest and seemed incapable of speaking or meeting his eyes.

"You g-got a tattoo?" she finally stuttered after a few minutes.

Jace looked down. Sure enough his tattoo on his abs was visible.

"Always and Forever. Isn't that you thing with Izzy and Alec?" Clary said coming into the room and closing the door behind her.

Jace nodded unable to pull his eyes away from the beautiful girl in front of him. She too seemed to be suffering from a similiar dilemma, unable to tear her eyes away from his still unclothed upper half.

Their lips collided in a perfect frenzy of red hair, golden skin and teeth. As Clary pushed Jace on his bed and proceeded to straddle him, neither of them cared about anything else.

It was only afterwards, as they lay tangled together catching their breaths that Jace asked "Not that I am complaining, but I am guessing you didn't come here for this."

Clary sat bolt upright, causing the sheet to fall down and all sorts of unsavory thoughts to enter his mind "Shit. You friends from college and the rest of the guests are here. Iz told me to call you for lunch."

As she started getting out of bed, Jace reeled her back in "Lunch which we are too late for anyway. Stay here. We will order something. And go out for the party tonight."

As Jace's mouth started moving over her neck and ear again, it did not take much to make Clary stay.

They did as he had suggested. They called for a small snack to be delivered to them and spend the entire day in bed. Watching movies, cuddling and talking. Jace showed her some of the pictures he had taken during his travels. And finally told her about the new opportunity and his decision to move back to New York. Jace would never forget the way that her face lit up hearing that.

It was only at night, that the two finally emerged from their love nest.

"Izzy is going to kill us. Ready?" Jace asked holding her hand as they reached the beach house where the party was.

"Nope." Clary answered as she pushed open the door.

The party was in full swing. It was a college night out thingy, with no parents whatsoever. Jace found a large number of his friends from both college and high school. If anyone from their school was surprised to see Clary Fray there, they didn't show it. They moved deteminedly through the crowd trying to locate Izzy. They found her in the basement sitting in Simon's lap while talking to two of their closest friends from school, Maia and Jordan. He also noticed Raphael, Simon's roommate before him, in the back talking to Magnus and Alec.

"Well, looks like someone got laid." Simon said, raising one of his hands "I demand the highest of fives."

Jace humored him. He was the groom afterall.

"I am just happy, that he got his head out of his ass." Jordan said, as he gave Jace a man hug.

"Yes. He finally got his girl. Few years too late but better than never." Maia said, as she gave Jace and surprisingly Clary a hug.

Clary looked at him full of questions.

"What?" he said, knowing he was probably red as a tomato "I told you I had a huge crush on you."

"Jace Herondale? Had a crush?" Raphael asked, with a hand over his heart.

"Oh, Raphael, one day I will tell you the epic love story of Clace. Featuring a idiot, his beautiful girl, a hot brother-sister duo, the sister's loser hero and the hottest guy of them all." Magnus said winking at Jace.

"Clace?" Clary asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Clary, Jace, Clace." Izzy explained, from her place in Simon's lap.

"Well, I like it." Clary said as she settled on Jace's lap.

"You better, Magnus spend the entire night thinking of it." Alec said as he, Magnus and Raphael joined them.

"We should go out." Izzy said getting up and dragging Simon with her "we were only waiting for you guys."

So, they did. They spend the entire night dancing, meeting their friends, drinking and playing stupid preteen games. They retired only after a frankly juvenile game of spin the bottle. And that too only because Alec puked after being forced to kiss Simon.

The next morning all the guests, every single one of them woke up with a hangover in desperate need for coffee.

Jace for his part woke up tangled up in Clary, and as they went out of his room they were met with Jocelyn. She raised her eyebrow at her daughter, but otherwise said nothing. She was accompanied by a tall guy, who Jace guessed was Luke, Clary's stepfather.

"Hey Luke." Clary said, looking down, unwilling to meet his eyes.

Jace sighed. They were freaking adults, why were they behaving like teenagers.

"I am Jace" he said, putting his hand forward.

"I have seen you somewhere." Luke said, giving him a once over "weren't you the guy who paid the bail for your friend? That kid running naked in the streets?"

Shit. Jace remembered Luke. Long ago, before Simon and Izzy started dating, Simon had visited NYC. One night all of them, Magnus included, had gotten shit faced and Simon had apparently decided that he wanted to run on the streets naked. Luke was the cop on duty who arrested him. It was only the next morning that Jace paid bail for him. In the entire incident he had seen Simon and him, but never met the others. Which explained why even though he had met Alec and Izzy, he never recognised them.

Jace belatedly realised Clary was staring at him.

"That kid is the one getting married." Jace said, smirking.

"Seriously?" Luke said, cracking a smile "he was a sweet kid. Had shitty friends who left him in a cell overnight but he was sweet. Wait, Alec was involved in this?"

Jace could belive that. Alec was the kind of guy who easily won parents' over. No wonder Luke liked him.

"Sir, with all due respect Alec is the one who comes up with these plans." Jace told the cop.

"I can second that, Luke." Clary said as she came out of her shock "although I still can't believe Simon did that."

"Well, he did. You better believe it." With that Jocelyn took Luke to get him settled him.

As they started to make their way for breakfast, Clary looked at Jace "You have photos? Of that day?"

Jace smirked, as he took a seat across from a hungover Alec at the table "You are talking to a photographer. What do you think? I have a shit ton of photos."

"Of what?" Simon asked as he sat down next to Alec, alongwith a suspiciously fresh faced Izzy.

"Naked shenanigans of the groom. On the streets on NYC." Jace told the soon to be married man.

"Why?" Simon moaned.

"Because Clary's stepdad is the cop who arrested you. And he's here." Jace said.

Izzy burst out laughing. "Simon, shit. Beware!"

Magnus who was till that time getting his coffee, now came to the table to sit. Seeing it was only the six of them at the table, he asked "Where are the others?"

"They have gone to Rio. Mom and dad included. Only Jocelyn and Luke are here. They probably won't leave the room." Izzy told them.

"Question is: what are they doing? Biscuit maybe you will get a sibling." Magnus said, wriggling his eyebrows comically.

As Simon burst into giggles and nearly fell of his chair. Jace felt a feeling of contentment and peace settle over him. He realised that Spain was not home, even NYC was not his home. He had been searching for home for so long, yet he never realised home wasn't a place. Home was here, with these people, his family. Home was whereve he was with them. And he vowed neverA to leave them again.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few days passed in a blur if booze, parties, long lost friends and general craziness. Even while in the midst of catering to the bride to be's every demand and being something of an unofficial photographer for the event, documenting every moment, Clary and Jace somehow found time for them.

Chaste kisses on their way to do their errands, quick make out sessions when they thought no one was looking, slower, more sensual make out sessions on the beach as the sun set, even a quickie in one of their rooms when they had the time. Clary loved every minute of this, however hectic, and exhausting it was. Every night she fell into bed with Jace and woke up wrapped in his arms. It was wonderful.

Finally it was the day of Sizzy's wedding. The weather was beautiful, clear skies and a beautiful bright sun. The plan was that the two would get married right as the sun set. And even though, the official photographer for the wedding was finally there, Jace had promised to take some candid shots with his very special touch.

Clary was in Izzy's room at the moment, with Elaine, Jocelyn, Maryse and Maia. Dressed in an off shoulder,sleevelss, ivory gown. Her hair was piled up on her head with a few strands artfully flowing down, completing her look. As the wedding would be taking place at the beach, they had all decided to go barefoot. There was no need to wear heels at the beach.

Clary and Maia were dressed in lilac, knee length dresses. They, along with Lydia, who was another friend of the Lightwoods' from college, were the bridesmaids. Jace, Alec and Jordan, being the groomsmen had coordinated their ties with the girls.

Originally, it was Magnus was supposed to be a groomsman too. But Magnus being Magnus had decided that he would rather officiate the ceremony. So, he would be standing in for the minister. Clary never thought she had see a day with such a flamboyant, over the top minister officiating a wedding, but yet here she was.

She was excited. Not only for the wedding. But also for the future. Ever since their date in Rio, she had learned to trust and love Jace again. Maybe again was a relative term. She didn't think she ever actually stopped loving him. Sure, maybe she had buried those feelings so deep under the feelings of betrayal and anger, but it was still there. And once she had let go of her anger, the love had come back full force, almost immediately.

The fact that Jace hadn't gotten any less attractive was just an added bonus. Seeing Jace with his family once again, warmed her heart.

For the past few years, she had seen all her friends laugh but their was always a sense of something missing. She realised now that the Simon she had seen in the past few days, with Jace was different from the Simon she knew. He was freer, more himself, fun and relaxed with Jace.

With Jace there, Alec laughed a little louder, Izzy was just a little more charming, Max acted more like the teenager he was and Maryse wasn't that hard on her kids. Even Magnus was more cheerful than usual.

Clary knew she was different too. She was freer, flirtier. Even her mom had told her she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Clary?" She was jerked out of her thoughts by Izzy's voice.

"Its time." Izzy continued and it was then Clary realised they were the only two left in the room.

She smiled at her friend. "Its time."

And with that she escorted the bride to be out of the door. They were joined by Lydia and Maia. As Izzy wanted a more casual wedding, it was decided that her friends would walk her down the makeshift aisle instead of Robert.

They walked down the aisle together, Izzy inbetween Maia and Clary, and Lydia holding on to her gown.

While every eye was on the radiant bride, Clary was unable to tear hers away from Jace. The sun had created a halo around him and he looked like a blonde angel. As they reached the end of the wall, and Simon gently took Izzy from them, with an awestruck look on his face, Clary finally met her love's eyes.

He just winked at her.

The wedding was beautiful. Both Simon and Izzy had decided to go for self composed vows instead of the traditional ones. As they kissed, nearly everyone, she herself included had tears in their eyes.

After the wedding, the happy couple had their first dance. An piano had specially been bought in as Simon wanted them to dance to the Star Wars theme, and Izzy ever the sophisticated bride wanted it to atleast be the acoustic version. The dance was perfectly them.

They were soon joined by Maia and Jordan and Magnus and Alec. Although, it did look as if Magnus was rather dragging his boyfriend around a lot.

"Wanna dance?" Clary was snapped out of her musings by Jace's voice.

"Yes. But know I don't know how to dance at all." She breathed.

"Don't worry. Its all in the leading." Jace smirked, ever the cocky, confident devil.

Although, she would have to admit, he was right. He manipulated, and twirled her so flawlessly that anyone watching would never have guessed just how dire she really was.

But once they came on the floor, the serious dancing lasted only for a while. Soon enough she herself dancing with Magnus who had apparently decided that he was the hero of Dirty Dancing. Obly the lift was missing. Next to her, Alec was dancing with Lydia, like normal people. While Izzy and Jace were dancing on the floor like two people possessed, bringing out some of their best moves. Simon, Maia, Jordan and Raphael were apparently having some kind of a moonwalking competition on the side. Clary burst out laughing as Simon was completely incapable of doing one properly. Her laughter only intensified as somehow Alec was roped into doing this too. But he wasn't bad at all. He was actually quite good.

"Alexander, I never knew you could do that!" Magnus exclaimed "Do it again."

Alec just shook his head, but did it none the less as Magnus gave him a look.

This time, all the guests were with them as they shouted Whipped! at Alec. All in all Clary had a shit ton of fun that day.

As the guests started leaving, she found herself sitting at a table with her mom. Luke was off doing something or the other, and Jace had taken over the piano. He was playing it beautifully. Just one more talent.

"You really like him. Don't you?" Jocelyn said following her line of sight.

"No. I don't just like him. I love him." Clary said, softly, finally tearing her eyes away from her golden boy.

Jocelyn just gave her a knowing smile. "Anyone with eyes can see you love him, sweetheart. Just be careful."

And there it was, just beneath the surface. The worry that she might be hurt again.

"Mom. Everybody deserves a second chance. Him too. And I have made it quite clear, if he leaves again, I wouldn't wait." Clary said, placing her hand on her mothers.

"Just be careful, love." Jocelyn said, kissing as temple, as she got up and went away, most likely in search of Luke.

But Clary wasn't alone for long as Magnus joined her. They chit chatted about everything and nothing. Soon enough the venue was empty except for the six of them. Izzy ever the gracious host had been all cheerful smiles and laughs till the last guest left. But now she flopped down in the chair next to Clary.

"My feet are killing me." She moaned, taking off her feet and thrusting them into her new husband's lap, who himself had just taken a seat. Simon, who apparently learned quickly dutifully started kneading them.

"Everybody is whipped." Jace laughed, coming around with Alec to take a seat.

"Jace?" Clary asked, as he sat down "can I have a glass of water, babe?"

Jace just nodded and got up to do that, without protest.

"Blondie?" Magnus began conversationally, as Jace came back "something about others being whipped?"

But Jace was undeterred.

"I have a lot to make up for." Jace said sat down and put his feet up on the table.

Alec sniggered under his breath.

Sitting there, listening to the waves in the distance, with her hand in Jace's, surronded by her friends, Clary was Home.

Tomorrow evening Simon and Izzy would leave for their honeymoon, which was a surprise which Jace and Magnus had planned together. Even they would leave by then.

But this time, Clary was glad to note, she did not feel even an ounce of fear that Jace might leave. Sure, she was hesitant, she wouldn't be proclaiming her undying love to him anytime soon, no matter how true. But she knew this time he was in it. And, afterall, his rightful place had always been there, right next to her.


	19. Epilogue

"Jace, no, stop." Clary giggled, as he picked her up bridal style and started carrying her up the stairs to their room.

"Babe, its tradition." Jace said, delighted at her squeals of pure, adulterated joy.

And well, what could Clary say to that? It was indeed a tradition from the groom to carry his new bride over the threshold of their new house.

And new bride was what she was. She just got married. To Jace!

She was giddy with excitement, couldn't stop smiling even if she tried. So here they were, in the Lightwoods' Paris penthouse, again. This time as a married couple.

It hadn't been easy, not at all. It had taken them a long time and a shit ton of work to make their relationship work. But both of them were nothing, if not stubborn. And here they were.

They weren't the only ones who had gotten married since Simon and Izzy's grand wedding. Magnus had finally had enough and announced his engagement to Alec, as soon as Izzy and Simon left for their honeymoon.

The two got married soon after, in a huge wedding, flamboyant and so very Magnus. Alec, ever the dutiful partner and just smiled and went along with it. But Clary had to give it to Magnus, Izzy and Jace, they planned the wedding perfectly. Snow in the background, and Malec looking beautiful in the foreground. The artist in Clary just couldn't stop herself, so she made them a huge potrait and that became her gift to the newly married couple.

It had been more than 3 years since then. And it was finally her turn.

She had kept the wedding as simple as she could, and after ending the lavish weddings his siblings threw, Jace was all too happy with it.

She snapped out of her musings as Jace put her on the bed, and untangled himself.

Clary whined, why was Jer husband going away from her?

"Baby, wait. I wanna give you something." Jace said, uncharacteristically shy.

Her curiosity was peaked. What was Jace going to her.

"Okay? So you remember I am about to have an exhibition?" he asked as he came back, putting something in Clary's lap. It was wrapped, and from the weight, Clary guessed it was an album.

She nodded, she was more excited than Jace about the exhibition. Although she didn't yet know the topic.

"So, this is a part of it." Jace said, nodding towards the gift in her lap.

As she tore through the wrap, she knew she guessed correctly. It was an album, full of pictures. Pictures of her. Some she had seen, some were completely new to her. Her standing on the balcony of this very penthouse, her with her head bend down sketching, her with her hair hiding her fave reading a book. The album was full of them. But one thing was striking, none of the photos showed her face. It was hidden either by the lighting or her hair. It wss beautiful and had quite the effect.

"These are not all. I have some of Izzy as well, and some of the other models. The main focus is proving that beauty doesn't necessarily mean one thing. You can't see the faces, but you know they are all beautiful. You are beautiful." Jace explained, as she turned the pages of the album.

Clary nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Jace..its.." she trailed off, unable to say anything else. Once again her husband had captured her perfectly. Made her feel as if she was worth paying attention to.

So, she threw her arms around her husband, and kissed him. She poured every bit of her love, devotion and adoration for him into the kiss, hoping that he got the message, that she loved him.

But as Jace unzipped her dress, and took her into his arms once more, she felt herself get lost in the feel of her husband, his body beneath her fingers and his intoxicating scent, so perfectly him.

And as he pushed her against the wall, caging her in with his own body, Clary knew that whatever happened, she would be okay. As long as Jace was with her. Always and Forever.


End file.
